Clear Lemony Chronicles
by Pepsipez
Summary: Historias breves de tono rosa yendo al rojo. Pequeñas series y relatos cortos sobre los personajes del universo iniciado en Gesta de la Hechicera y el gaijin. Contenido Lemon eventual. RECOMENDABLE haber leído la historia base para evitar spoilers. En suspensión temporal.
1. Primera Base

¡Saludos!

Hora de los spin off.

Según lo que constaté en el desarrollo de "Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin", muchos se quedaron con las ganas de escenas que fueran más allá de lo romántico con nuestra pareja favorita. Y la verdad es que yo también. Les voy a ampliar esos momentos.

Así que con esto vamos a la primera alerta de spoiler: Es de suma importancia haber leído al menos hasta el capítulo 8 de "Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin", al menos para estar contextualizados, aún cuando este espacio estará diseñado para lectores eventuales y podrá sostenerse sola.

En fin, creo que son suficientes explicaciones. Para aquellos que ya leyeron la historia base, sabrán de donde viene la ampliación de la siguiente escena, y para los que no, sólo una pequeña explicación: los personajes tiene catorce para el momento de la escena.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Clear Lemony Chronicles.**

**Primera base.**

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?— Preguntó de pronto la chica, cambiando totalmente su actitud, ahora mostrándose alegre a pesar de los ojos humedecidos y su voz ligeramente temblorosa. Sus manos en las mejillas de él ahora lo tomaban con delicadeza.

—No…— Respondió él con sinceridad, sabía que no tenía más de un mes de comenzado el verano, pero nada más, no era un conocimiento precisamente necesario en el campo.

—Hoy es trece de julio—. Dijo ella, radiante—. Así que… ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—¿En serio?

—Sí… y por eso, te tengo un regalo—. Bajó los ojos un momento, —Es algo muy pequeño en realidad, y sé que puede resultarte insignificante, pero es algo que sólo podría regalarte a ti, y quiero que lo tengas… y una vez que lo recibas, nunca podrás devolverlo.

—¿Sakura…?— Preguntó sintiendo que su estómago trataba de ocultarse en algún lugar de su abdomen, quitándole momentáneamente la capacidad de respirar. —¿Y qué es…?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes mostraban un color muy curioso en combinación a la moribunda luz del fuego cercano. Su respuesta fue un susurro apenas audible:

—Mi primer beso.

Fue demasiado el tiempo que le tomó al chico comprender las palabras de la jovencita. Cualquier pensamiento o idea al respecto fue interrumpida, desechada de inmediato, innecesaria. La iluminación lo alcanzó en un momento de éxtasis espiritual, mientras trataba de comprender por qué el rostro de Sakura estaba tan cerca del suyo, porqué podía sentir su respiración a tal proximidad y sus lágrimas rodando por sus propias mejillas, cómo es que su esencia había entrado tan profundo en sus pulmones… como es que la sensación en sus labios lo hacía sentir que podría morir en ese mismo momento sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de extender al infinito esos segundos únicos, para que cada sensación quedara tatuada en sus sentidos.

El corazón de ella latía con tanta fuerza que temió en serio que se detendría de un momento a otro, a menos claro que estallara primero, sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado su estómago y lo hubiera llevado al tejado de la casa, estaba mareada y su cara ardía… y aunque todo esto pueda sonar como una pesadilla sensorial, era lo más gratificante que había sentido en su corta vida, la textura, el sabor y la torpe interacción de labios que nunca habían coincidido con otros, le hicieron sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, era como estar en la montaña rusa, pero no tenía deseos de que el viaje terminara jamás.

Fueron pocos segundos. Pero en esos breves instantes, en el beso más delicado, cálido y enternecedor del mundo, una parte de la niñez de ambos se despedía para siempre.

Ella se separó, alejándose unos centímetros, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cuando él abrió los ojos, no atinaba a decir o hacer nada, no le era siquiera legible una expresión. Ella pensó entonces que se había pasado de la raya, empezó a sentir algo de miedo… ¿y si había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Qué tal si él no estaba preparado para un paso tan importante? ¿Era una falta de respeto en la cultura china que una chica te besara…? Si su mente pensaba en una pregunta más, huiría en ese mismo momento al templo, declarando que todo había salido terriblemente mal.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera echar un vistazo a la habitación para buscar la mejor ruta de escape, los brazos de Xiao-Lang ya la habían tomado por la cintura con firmeza, con la fuerza precisa, con amabilidad pero con determinación. Ella, incapaz de resistirse, principalmente porque esa nueva actitud de él le gustaba mucho, permitió que el abrazo la guiara, de tal suerte que quedó acomodada en su regazo, y fue él esta vez quien inició el segundo beso. Para ella fue un poco sorpresivo, intempestivo incluso, pero no fue malo en absoluto… y rendida ante las recién descubiertas agallas del futuro líder del clan Li, correspondió con pasión equiparable, atando su cuello con los brazos. Ninguno de los dos había besado antes, así que ambos pensaban que el otro lo hacía bien, y simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Después de unos minutos, él, incapaz de mantener la posición, cayó sobre su espalda ruidosamente, soltando un quejido ahogado. Sakura no pudo evitar reír, rió con ganas durante un par de minutos, tumbada sobre su pecho.

Ella se levantó sólo un poco para poder apreciarlo. Él hizo otro tanto mirándola con infinita dulzura mientras acariciaba ese rostro siempre sonriente como en sus sueños. Ella se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, buscando un nuevo beso. Él correspondió.

Y no sólo era el hecho de que eso los hiciera felices… era el hecho de que no había dudas en sus corazones de que eso era lo correcto.

¿A qué mentir? Todo el camino inmediato ante ellos era nuevo y rico en descubrimientos, y aún cuando de verdad tenían necesidad el uno del otro, no era apremiante.

Él, alguna vez imaginó que la besaba, muchas veces de hecho, y en esas fantasías pensó en lo lindo que sería, pero la realidad, aunque desconcertante y distinta, estaba resultando mucho mejor. En sus sueños era sólo el contacto de sus labios, pero en la realidad era eso, sumado al aroma de su cabello, el calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo, el sabor y textura de su boca, y sus delicadas manos que acariciaban las mejillas del muchacho con tanta ternura y cariño que sentía que se derretía.

El corazón de ella comenzó a recuperar su ritmo, pero aún estaba muy emocionada y feliz, tanto así que apenas daba tregua al chico. Besar era increíble, mucho mejor de lo que pensó alguna vez, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo… ¿Era sólo dar besos breves? Tal vez debían ser prolongados y profundos… ¿Debía involucrar a su lengua en ellos? Aunque la última idea le pareció demasiado osada y pasó de ella de momento, aunque sí se dio la licencia de aprisionar el labio inferior de él entre los suyos, haciendo una pequeña presión que le sacó un expresión de sorpresa al muchachito, seguida de una risa sincera y nerviosa.

Ambos estaban agotados. Para ella, la evocación a la que fue invitada por Tomoyo la había fulminado y comenzaba a perder la batalla contra el sueño, mientras que él, entre el ayuno y el desgaste físico, estaba en una condición semejante. pasaron sólo minutos para que la cabeza de ella dejara de luchar contra la gravedad, y buscara la mayor comodidad posible en el regazo del chico.

Quedaron abrazados cuando los primeros ronquidos comenzaron a sonar, aunque la sensación de estar en los brazos del otro los hacían volver a la vigilia cada cuanto. Xiao-Lang despertó por un instante al sentir los dientes de Sakura presionando con suavidad su lóbulo auricular, y se preguntaba a qué se debía tan rara, pero encantadora conducta. Lo cierto es que ella tampoco lo sabía, sólo sintió el impulso y comenzó a hacerlo.

Luego, durmieron otra vez.

La siguiente ocasión, durante la madrugada, fue ella quien se levantó en un pequeño sobresalto, causado por dos condiciones: la primera, sus labios eran nuevamente atacados por él, con suavidad y dulzura tal que ella correspondió elevando bastante la intensidad de la caricia. la segunda, que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, las manos del chico tocaban con timidez su cintura por la espalda… y lenta, pero ininterrumpidamente comenzó a ir más al sur, hasta que se concentró en sus caderas, donde se quedó haciendo toda suerte de juegos de manos con su anatomía, haciéndola suspirar entre cada somnoliento beso.

Y antes de que el sueño los derrotara una vez más, el pensó que si bien esa parte del cuerpo de ella lucía muy bien, se sentía mucho mejor a merced de sus manos, además de que a ella no parecía molestarla semejante invasión.

Ya en la madrugada, ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda; él, sin dar resistencia, aceptó la nueva postura y pasó con suavidad su mano derecha por arriba de su cintura, logrando que sus dedos se colaran por el pliegue debajo del obi y alcanzando su ombligo… eso fue desconcertante aunque muy agradable, pero lo realmente interesante pasaba en otro lado…

Aquella zona que a lo largo de la noche había sido el centro de la atención del lobito, ahora se presionaba despreocupadamente contra su bajo abdomen, el calor y la cercanía lo despertaron completamente por unos instantes, dejándolo tieso… en más de un sentido.

Un mundo de fantasías disparatadas y confusas se revolvieron en su mente vulnerable por el agotamiento y confundida por la excitación. Y mientras sentía el inocente roce del cuerpo de la jovencita, el sueño lo tomó por última vez esa noche.

Ya tendrían tiempo en la mañana para aclarar lo que pasó.

**Primera base.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Déjenme su opinión en un review!


	2. Mentirillas

Amigos internautas. Les dejo otro minicapítulo, aplican las mismas reglas que en el anterior, pero este es completamente original e inédito, y va en pos de una parejita que no he visto mucho en el _fandom_, aún cuando creo que vale la pena explorarla. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Y si es así, déjenme su opinión en un Review.

* * *

**Mentirillas**.

La preparatoria estaba prácticamente vacía. Y eso era por el pronóstico de lluvia que nunca fue anunciado, y que dejó caer un torrencial unos minutos antes de que la hora de los clubes terminara.

El club de animadoras no fue la excepción, y Chiharu descubrió con fastidio que su sombrilla se había quedado en casa, así que se quedó mirando el cielo plomizo desde la puerta principal de la escuela.

—Por favor, dime que traes una sombrilla para compartir. —Lanzó contra el joven de la eterna negociación, que la había esperado para ir juntos a casa.

—No pensé que fuera a llover, así que no cargué con ella. —Respondió Yamazaki rascándose la nuca— Si nos quedamos aquí, vamos a pescar un resfriado o podrían inflamarse nuestras amígdalas… ¿Sabías que las amígdalas están en los pies?

—Aquí vamos… eso es un disparate, las amígdalas están en la garganta, deja de decir mentiras…

—Pero es verdad. En el pasado, los antiguos egipcios le decían a sus niños que no se mojaran los pies para evitar que se les inflamaran las amígdalas...

—Voy a echar a correr bajo la lluvia si sigues con eso.

—O podríamos buscar una forma alternativa de pasar el tiempo mientras pasa la lluvia y de paso podrías evitar que diga cualquier cosa.

La chica puso un gesto raro mientras miraba de reojo a aquel muchachito que conocía desde que eran niños, últimamente había propuesto actividades en pareja… diferentes a las que acostumbraban en una más lejana juventud.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Acompáñame y verás. —Dijo señalando hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, e indicándole que lo siguiera— Por cierto, en la edad media, durante los días de lluvia…

—Mejor no hables hasta que lleguemos allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Él respondió con una risa alta y escandalosa.

Su mitomanía correspondía a un miedo que él mismo no había querido reconocer: le asustaba la idea de aburrirla alguna vez, de no tener nada que compartir con ella salvo por esas mentirillas; pero en la llegada de sus diecisiete llegó también como una epifanía un hecho ineludible: eran suficientemente mayores para compartir algo más que una charla.

Y en ese único vínculo que los unía a ellos dos, en esa extraña complicidad que habían desarrollado en sus años de conocerse, llegaron a la conclusión de que era hora de ir más lejos, de buscar algo más en el otro de lo que ya tenían, de descubrir el mundo, y nadie mejor para eso que alguien a quien puedes tener tanta confianza como la que ellos dos compartían.

Pasó en una tarde luminosa en la que él la visitó en su casa. Lo hacía desde que eran pequeños, sus padres se conocían, se llevaban bien, y sabían que tarde o temprano la amistad que aquellos niños ostentaban cambiaría de nombre.

Esa tarde, cuando terminaron la primaria y comenzaban las vacaciones antes del paso a la secundaria, hablaron sobre sus compañeros de escuela, deseando volver a estar con todos en el siguiente año, y en especial de un par: Kinomoto y Li.

Yamazaki contó sus impresiones acerca de la participación del chico durante el festival Nadeshiko que se había dado meses atrás, y de cómo la fortuna había intervenido para convertirlo en el príncipe perfecto para la obra. Todas sus descripciones e impresiones las hizo en un tono bastante serio, y a diferencia de su usual gesto, sus ojos parecían estar abiertos, lo que Chiharu podía interpretar como una señal de que él decía la verdad.

Él siempre le gustó. Era un jovencito bastante culto para su edad, es de esperarse que el mentiroso perfecto tenga un _bagaje_ cultural amplio, y él llenaba con facilidad ese requisito. Aún cuando no le gustaba que él mintiera, no podía evitar mirarlo embelesada mientras escuchaba sus variopintas historias, y ese encanto crecía cuando decía la verdad como pasaba en ese momento.

Así, sentados en el pórtico de la casa, fue ella quien no pudo evitar el impulso, e interrumpiendo ese muy elaborado discurso, se acercó prácticamente de un salto, robando y obsequiando el primer beso de ambos, breve, cargado de emociones que había contenido por una vida entera desde la perspectiva de quien recién abandona la niñez.

Y después de ese contacto, él no pudo hablar más. Pasaron un buen tiempo observando en silencio el suelo frente a ellos, mirándose furtivamente, incapaces de confrontarse luego de lo sucedido. Y desde ese momento, todo fue cuesta arriba.

Llegado el presente, ambos cruzaron el gimnasio techado y llegaron al más cliché de los lugares disponibles dentro de una escuela: el almacén.

—No sé en qué estás pensado, pero…

La chica no pudo decir nada más. Con un suave movimiento de manos el muchacho había retirado el bolso de ella, depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo, y con la otra mano la aprisionó por la cintura, obligándola a ir hasta el muro más cercano, y acorralándola contra él. Todo esto, desde luego, mientras la besaba.

Ese beso no tenía nada que ver con el primero de años atrás. Era dulce y muy afectuoso, era una característica inherente a cada uno de los que compartían, pero ahora era más elaborado, más prolongado y profundo, y mucho más atrevido.

—Ta… Takashi… no debemos hacer esto aquí… ¿qué pasa si alguien viene y nos encuentra?

—Es poco probable. —Anticipó él— Investigué los horarios de todos los clubes hoy, este gimnasio ha estado vacío desde hace más de una hora. —Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, volvió a atacar sus labios, con tanto ímpetu que ella soltó un lamento bajito, mientras que él dejaba su boca para ir a su cuello, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por la intensidad del contacto.

—¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?

—No estoy diciendo mentiras, ¿no? —Respondió él dificultosamente, mientras desabotonaba con pericia la blusa de la chica.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero era inútil, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad de ir contra el muchachito, en especial cuando se estaba esmerando tanto en hacerla sentir bien. Trató una vez más de negarse cuando los besos del muchacho toparon con el encaje del sostén de ella, sabía que si pasaba de ahí, habría perdido el round.

Y pasó de ahí.

Y ella perdió el round.

Sólo momentos después, el jovencito besaba, mordía y succionaba con entusiasmo todo lo que en su alcance quedaba del torso de Chiharu, mientras ella lo tomaba del cabello, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho, totalmente indiferente a que su blusa resbalaba por su hombro derecho. Pero él no se detuvo ahí: una de sus manos dejó de acariciar la espalda de la chica para buscar algo mejor que hacer, y antes de que ella siquiera intentara protestar, la mano infractora entró con sigilo entre los pliegues de su falda.

—¡Eso no es justo!— Protestó ella en un suspiro, sintiendo aquél vergonzoso anhelo que nunca admitiría en otras circunstancias.

Mientras, los dedos de él acariciaban con ternura su lugar especial por arriba de su ropa interior, buen conocedor del terreno que exploraba, ahora besando su abdomen, su ombligo, y concentrándose ahí, sabiendo que su juego estaba cercano a una conclusión.

—Takashi… —Dijo ella, sintiendo lo inevitable llegar a causa del gran juego de manos ejecutado por el chico, que aumentó la intensidad y la velocidad de sus caricias, sintiendo como el _amor_ de la chica se filtraba a través del algodón—. ¡TAKASHI!

Finalmente lo alcanzó, arqueando involuntariamente su espalda y apuntando el rostro al cielo entre temblores, acariciando con fuerza la cabeza de su acompañante, que seguía besando su estómago con ternura.

* * *

Agotada, llegado a ese lugar del que no era consciente que quería alcanzar, se sentó en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto… no está bien. —Recriminó mientras se ajustaba la blusa.

—¿Quién miente ahora?

Ella sólo lo miró con un gesto, que a pesar de que cargaba una sonrisa, no dejaba de ser acusatorio. Al final, todo estaba bien. Sintió muy en el fondo que esos momentos valían que le aguantara esa malsana compulsión por sus extrañas y extravagantes historias.

—Pues bueno… —Comenzó ella ya repuesta y con todo nuevamente en su lugar— al menos evité que siguieras diciendo mentiras, pero sigue lloviendo.

—Qué suerte que traigo mi sombrilla conmigo. —exclamó el chico poniendo el índice en alto, triunfante.

Chiharu comenzó a estrangularlo como acostumbraba mientras gritaba su nombre, incapaz de romper la curiosa sonrisa de su compañero de aventuras.

**Mentirillas**.

**Fin**.

* * *

Hasta la actualización. Editado y corregido.


	3. La Renuncia Parte 1

Editado: **cometí un error de principiantes. Y fue publicar por puro impulso, al calor de la súbita inspiración, sin hacer el chequeo y la relectura propias de una revisión debida. Por ello, decidí hacer un par de ajustes hacia el final del capítulo, para que pueda transmitir lo que realmente intentaba. Nunca edito lo que publico, pero en pos de darles una obra como se merecen, creo que esta ocasión lo amerita.**

* * *

Hubo una crítica en la entrega pasada que me hizo reflexionar.

Todo está muy dulce en este trabajo.

Esa persona tiene razón, y es hora de algo diferente. Este capítulo es un salto al vacío, es un experimento que me atrevo a decir que es osado, y espero con ello tocar algo en ustedes.

Entrando de lleno en el terreno de los _spin off_, hay un planteamiento que tal vez todos los que leyeron la historia base se hicieron, comenzando con las palabras mágicas: ¿Qué habría pasado si…?

Voy a ser un poco cruel con esta conjetura: ¿Qué habría pasado si Li no hubiera sobrevivido? Él mismo nos lo va a contar.

Haciendo el tono más sarcástico del que soy capaz: qué lo disfruten.

* * *

**La Renuncia.**

**Parte 1.**

Hien Li vestía igual que en la fotografía más atesorada que tenía Ieran, donde ella y él eran rodeados por cuatro niñas y un bebé era sostenido afectuosamente entre los brazos del hombre. Xiao-Lang sabía que quien lo acompañaba en ese momento no era realmente su padre, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no era solamente un producto de su imaginación, así que después de un tiempo terminó por aceptarlo y no pelear más con él, descubriendo que no era del todo malo estar acompañado en los últimos momentos de su camino.

—Son tus últimas fuerzas—. Indicó aquel hombre.

—Lo sé. Pero me comprometí a protegerla sin importar nada. Y voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—La amo.

—Eres joven para hablar de amor, ¿no crees?

—Tengo buena escuela. Mis padres se casaron jóvenes, y a pesar de eso formaron una familia con tanto amor que trascendió incluso a la muerte de mi padre. Sin lugar a dudas hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre el amor, pero sé que una parte trata de proteger y procurar a aquellos que quieres. Y creo que no hay alguien a quien quiera más que a ella justo ahora.

—La energía que estás gastando esta noche pudo mantenerte vivo algunos días más, y lo estás cambiando por una contienda de algunos minutos, ¿es esta la mejor elección?

—Lo es para mí. Le seré tan útil como pueda.

Xiao-Lang, disociado de la batalla que emprendía afuera, miró lo que podría ser calificado como la proyección del interior de su mente. Por medio de meditación había estado allí antes. Un bosque repleto de ginkgos de caprichosas hojas en forma de abanicos, aunque en los últimos meses, varios de esos ginkgos habían sido sustituidos por cerezos eternamente en flor.

Sin embargo, ese espacio no era el de brillante verdor y bellas flores rosas de siempre. Estaba marchito, la tierra había perdido su césped, agrietada, y los troncos se habían quedado sin follaje, mostrándose desnudos y estériles, una analogía directa y desgarradora de la actual condición del alma del muchacho en la recta final de su vida.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto?

—Estoy en paz. Definitivamente me hubiese gustado ser… bueno, pues adulto, haber podido despedirme de mamá y mis hermanas… de Meilin y Wei, y de tantos amigos y conocidos… pero me tranquiliza saber que ella vivirá y podrá seguir adelante, y en el mejor de los casos, me recordará.

—¿Y así como así aceptarás este destino?

—Es el Destino… no puedo simplemente combatirlo.

* * *

—Xiao-Lang...— Susurró Sakura, acariciando con ternura la cabellera del chico. Su respiración apenas era perceptible, aún así, se las arregló para abrir los ojos un momento.

Estaba lúcido. Había brillo en sus ojos. Las dolencias de la enfermedad estaban en el punto más alto, se podía decir con justicia que todo le dolía, acababa de recibir el impacto de un rayo, y la aerofobia estaba cerca de cerrar definitivamente el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Y con todo y eso… estaba feliz.

Porque estaba en brazos de su primer y único amor.

—¿Lo logramos?— Preguntó afónico.

—No lo sé… la verdad es que no me importa.

—Lo lograrás sin dudas. Gracias por todo, incluso por este momento… no pude pedir un mejor lugar para despedirme—. Su mano se levantó con dificultad para hacer una caricia temblorosa en la mejilla de ella—. Eres tan hermosa… soy muy afortunado.

Dichas esas palabras, cerró los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

—Al menos pude despedirme—. Dijo satisfecho Xiao-Lang, sintiéndose tranquilo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Sabes…? Es admirable que tengas las agallas de ver el final ante ti y lo tomes con tamaña entereza.

—¿Quién eres tú en realidad?— Preguntó al hombre sin dejar de ver esa luz que lo llamaba.

—Sólo un mensajero. Alguien a quien todos ustedes deben conocer, y que por algún motivo, casi todos temen. Siempre que llego a la búsqueda de alguien, genero dolor, aunque dicho dolor está inspirado sólo en la ignorancia sobre mi verdadera misión.

—Eres La Muerte… y vienes por mí—. Resolvió el muchachito, volviendo a concentrar su atención en él. —El hombre asintió tomando una actitud seria, de alguna manera dando a entender que sentía algo de pesar por el muchacho— Tan sólo… tan sólo dame la oportunidad de verificar que estará bien.

—La decisión es tuya, pero no te lo recomiendo, chico… es duro para las personas a las que dejas y más duro observar su dolor.

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, pero te lo advertí. Estaré listo cuando tú lo estés para partir definitivamente.

* * *

Los minutos posteriores fueron rápidos y confusos. Todo el dolor de los últimos días abandonó mi cuerpo, pero no fue un alivio en realidad, no podía sentir dolor, pero tampoco placer. Me quedé de pie detrás de Sakura que sostenía mi cuerpo, ella no parecía siquiera respirar. La batalla tuvo una conclusión, y al parecer lograron repeler al hechicero, pero aún después de eso, ella no me soltó.

Cuando sale el sol, veo a la sacerdotisa Amamiya llegar a Sakura. El llanto que de sus ojos mana es asombroso en cuanto a cantidad, pero su voz y su actitud se mantienen impertérritas, sus heridas y las del señor Kurogane han sanado gracias a la magia de Sakura, el pueblo se reúne en torno a nosotros.

—Debes dejarlo ir, Sakura.

Pero ella no reacciona. Presiona con fuerza mi cabeza contra su pecho, no habla, sólo llora, se aferra con las uñas a mi ropa. El señor Kurogane y la sacerdotisa la separan de mí por la fuerza. Nunca la escuché o vi llorar de esa manera, nunca la mención de mi nombre en su voz me resultó tan dolorosa… desearía no haber nacido sólo para no presenciar esta escena.

—Pensé que con mi sacrificio sería suficiente. Lamento que no sea así. Los jóvenes no deberían pasar por esto, tú debiste estar con ella siempre. —Escucho a una mujer diciendo a mis espaldas. La mujer en cuestión tendría unos veinte, no la reconocí de inmediato, pero la inferencia de su identidad era lógica.

—¿Abuela Miu? —La mujer asintió. Así que ella tampoco lo logró—. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

—No estoy muy segura, es la primera vez que me muero. —Dijo con un tono de humor nostálgico—. Pero supongo que debemos continuar. Yo debo reunirme con mi esposo y mi hija. No te recomiendo que te quedes mucho tiempo, porque entre más pase, más difícil te será partir.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

—Y a eso justamente me refiero… acaba de perder a una persona que ama con más fuerza de lo que puede entender, no sé cuánto tiempo tardará esa herida en sanar.

—Pues esperaré hasta que eso suceda.

—Y respeto eso. Pero sé qué es lo que sucede con las almas en pena, terminan perdidos en su propio dolor, y no es algo que quisiera que te pasara a ti… pero por otro lado… —Miró a la Sakura abatida a unos metros de nosotros mientras un grupo de samuráis se encarga de amortajarnos—. Aún por separado, las cosas de las que son capaces son increíbles… creo que ambos lo lograrán al final. No te pierdas en el camino, muchacho. Te veré del otro lado.

* * *

Vi a la chica que amo convertirse en adulta de la peor manera posible. Sentí la impotencia de mis manos etéreas, incapaces de sostenerla en los múltiples desmayos que sufrió durante los funerales. Vi al señor Kurogane reducir un árbol a astillas a fuerza de sable, ciego de ira por mi partida. Vi a la sacerdotisa envejecer vertiginosamente al paso de los días, sintiendo una culpa inaguantable por la desgracia de Sakura y mía.

Por un momento pensé que la depresión iba a ser demasiado para Sakura, aún dormida no paraba de sollozar, y sólo poniendo mis manos en su piel lograba darle algo de tranquilidad, aunque el contacto no era perfecto, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si mis intentos por tocarla pasaban a la realidad.

La madrugada anterior a la Noche del Dragón, me mantuve junto a ella como cada vez que lloraba, y yo me sentía cada vez más inútil al no poder reconfortarla.

—¿Xiao-Lang?

Su llamado me tomó por sorpresa, y la vi mirar en todas direcciones en la obscuridad de la habitación.

—Estoy aquí. —Respondí. Pero ella no cambió la actitud. No podía verme ni oírme, pero… —Estoy aquí… ¡Estoy aquí! —Insistí… si hubiera un modo…

—¿Xiao-Lang? —Volvió a preguntar, haciéndome desesperar.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, SAKURA! —Tomé su rostro con mis manos, aterrado por la idea de nos ser escuchado o siquiera percibido—. ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, SAKURA, CONTIGO…! ¡TE AMO, SAKURA! ¡TE AMO TANTO…!

Me sentía roto… ella no me podía ver. Era en todo sentido, un fantasma.

—Yo también te amo. —No lo podía creer. Sólo por un instante, esos hermosos orbes verdes me miraron. —No puedo verte, oírte o sentirte… pero sé que estás aquí. —Dicho eso, puso sus manos en sus mejillas, confirmando que de alguna manera extrasensorial sabía que las mías estaban ahí. Fue tal mi emoción que una chispa fugaz, una micro descarga eléctrica hizo aparición en el lugar donde las yemas de mis dedos hacían contacto con su rostro. Tomándonos por sorpresa a ambos— Lo sabía… —Dijo entre la alegría y el alivio— Perdóname por todo… perdóname por no poder salvarte… te amo.

Mi ser etéreo se unió a ella, mientras escuchaba de sus labios un "mi querido Xiao-Lang".

Nadie podría quitarnos eso. Nadie podría separarnos de forma tan cruel, al menos no sin luchar. Ni siquiera la muerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo prestado entre la vida y la muerte tenga, pero me marcharé hasta que ella pueda seguir sin mí.

**La renuncia.**

**Parte 1.**

**Fin.**

* * *

No dejen de hacerme saber cómo se sienten. ¡Hasta la actualización!


	4. Conversación Ajena

**Feedback.**

Sí, tomo una vida la respuesta, pero aquí está, esto será más breve para capítulos posteriores. ¡Gracias de antemano!

**paolagerez340 chapter 1 . Mar 8:** Qué bueno que logré sorprenderte. Sí, son una ternurita, pero tal como das cuenta, todos debemos crecer. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tus palabras.

**Sofia chapter 1 . Mar 8:** Estas historias irán salteadas, respondiendo enteramente a los caprichos de la inspiración y la ocurrencia fortuita, espero te gusten los experimentos que verás aquí. ¡Gracias!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 1 . Mar 8:** Ya lo verás, tengo grandes planes, que espero llenen las expectativas de quienes quieren llegar más lejos en esta línea argumental. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**Ana2609 chapter 1 . Mar 8:** ¡Hola, Ana2609! Gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerte, espero que lo que sigue en esta miniserie te guste, y te invito a darte una vuelta por la historia que inicia todo esto: Gesta de la Hechicera y el _Gaijin_.

**Guest AKA Luf5 chapter 1 . Mar 9:** Gracias como siempre, buena amiga, súper editora y traductora leal. Mucho de esto es en buena parte gracias a los esfuerzos que compartes conmigo.

**Guest chapter 1 . Mar 10:** Ojalá disfrutes la historia base, y gracias por hacerme saber de tu gusto por estas historias, espero te guste lo que viene.

**Leah05 chapter 1 . Mar 10:** Hola. Gracias por tus palabras, hago lo posible por mantener la esencia de los personajes, lo que he de decir, es complicado, y tú, como autora en este fandom sabes que lo es, y es bueno saber que pude traerte buenos recuerdos. Estaré esperando tu crítica de la historia base. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Reader2109otp chapter 1 . Mar 12:** Siempre es un deleite leer tus gritos. Y sí, sé que esperas con ansias toda la narrativa sobre las bases que vienen después de esta, no me atrevería a juzgarte siendo yo el artífice de tan sórdidos escenarios. El comentario dedicado a la protagonista me intriga, pero creo que será mejor dejarlo en la incógnita.

**ksakura Rostran chapter 1 . Mar 12:** Hola de nuevo. Y sí, tus sospechas son correctas, sólo espera un poco y tendremos un nuevo proyecto en puerta.

**Guest chapter 2 . Mar 23:** Bueno, creo que vale la pena explorar a otros personajes, pero descuida, mi atención también es preferente a SxS. ¡Gracias!

**Claudia86 chapter 2 . Mar 24:** ¡Qué bien que lo estés disfrutando! Espero te guste lo que viene.

**Luxray1509 chapter 2 . Mar 24:** Es complicado dar seguimiento a más de una plataforma, y por ello te agradezco sobremanera que te des el tiempo de leer y reseñar. ¡Nos leemos por aquí o por wattpad!

**AZULMITLA chapter 2 . Mar 25:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Tal como te mencionaba antes, lo que más me gustó de tu reseña fue la defensa del argumento de las amígdalas. En efecto, Chiharu y Yamazaki son los grandes ausentes, y siento que hay mucho que rescatar de ellos. Sobre el "legado", sí, ya hay un trabajo en camino, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo para cuando dicho proyecto vea la luz.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 2 . Apr 3:** Sí. como decimos en mi país, "En lo que Sakura y Xiao-Lang van por la leche, estos ya vienen con el queso".

**Reader2109otp chapter 2 . Mar 31:** Sí, hay muy poco sobre estos dos, incluso en materiales dirigidos a otro público (materiales, que por supuesto no consumo o siquiera conozco su existencia _guiño-guiño_), y siempre he de tratar de darles un contexto que sea consistente con ellos… en fin, es una tarea dura, pero alguien debe hacerla.

**James Birdsong chapter 3 . Apr 3:** Thank you very much… by the way, I don't know if you are really a native english speaker, but if you are, soon we'll translate the first work to english, I hope you enjoy it!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 3 . Apr 3:** Tengo sentimientos encontrados en cuanto al efecto alcanzado en este capítulo. Me gusta mover algo en el lector, y hay un placer culposo en producir dolor. La edición hecha al capítulo fue completamente en consideración tuya, ciertamente debí hacer cambios. ¡Gracias como siempre!

**Luxray1509 chapter 3 . Apr 4:** Y entonces eres tú la que saca mi lado sádico. Creo que todos sentimos en algún momento la necesidad de experimentar el dolor y por fortuna tenemos la escritura como una buena válvula de escape. Gracias por tus críticas, en especial por la sinceridad siempre impresa en ellas. Nos leemos pronto.

**yamilaruiz chapter 3 . Apr 4:** Lo lamento. Pero era necesario. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Claudia86 chapter 3 . Apr 4:** ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo!

**AZULMITLA chapter 3 . Apr 4:** Totalmente de acuerdo. En mi entendimiento del mundo, una de las cosas que nunca vuelve es la inocencia, enfrentar a la muerte tan joven es uno de los factores que se llevarán algo de ti para siempre. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**Yonahi13 chapter 3 . Apr 5:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que logro provocarte emociones.

**Reader2109otp chapter 3 . Apr 7:** No creo que haya sido una mala idea… al final, los sentimientos deben explotar en ti, ¿no crees? Descuida, tendremos un receso antes de seguir maltratando al kokoro.

**HoTTermanMax chapter 3 . Apr 12:** Amigo, es un planteamiento interesante, podría ser un buen giro argumental. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí, viejo! ¡Saludos desde el ahora caluroso hemisferio norte!

* * *

Sin más, los dejo con un nuevo minicapítulo. Esta vez iremos más por el camino del humor. ¡No dejen de hacerme saber su opinión!

* * *

**Conversación Ajena.**

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —Preguntó Yukito en su eterno afán por bajar los ímpetus de Touya.

—No. Sakura es inocente hasta lo absurdo.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si Li fuera malintencionado… o listo… al menos en esos temas.

—Razón de más para estar preocupado, si bien pueden no ser un par de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel, sí pueden ser un par de idiotas que terminen haciendo una barbaridad en su ignorancia.

—Los subestimas. —Resolvió conciliador el muchacho de la sonrisa inagotable. —Dejas de lado que tanto tu hermana como Li son muchachos muy buenos y muy respetuosos, a veces demasiado.

—Sí, pero cuando _el momento_ llegue, todo eso podría no significar nada, están solos en mi casa, la casa de mi padre, en un desliz podrían dejar de guardar el respeto que esa casa merece.

—¿Tal como pasó con nosotros?

—¡Eso es diferente! —Reviró escandalizado— Nosotros ya teníamos…

—Diecisiete, justo la edad de ellos ahora. —Touya se preparó para subir el volumen de su voz y continuar la discusión, acelerando también el paso hacia su casa a sólo unos metros de distancia ya, pero Yukito lo detuvo poniendo la palma extendida frente a su rostro— Yo te garantizo que todo estará bien, no tengo siquiera que decírtelo. Tú, debajo de esa actitud agria y antagonista sabes en el núcleo de tu corazón quién es tu hermana, y aunque no lo quieras reconocer, respetas y apruebas a Li, ¿me equivoco? —Redujo el volumen de la voz, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su persona más importante— Confía en mí.

Touya se quedó con la cara tensa por un momento y luego dio una inspiración profunda, relajando el gesto.

—Bastardo encantador. —Reclamó en un susurro, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora vamos a tomarlo con calma, lleguemos a tu casa, comamos con ellos, y trata de no matar a miradas a Li, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Con más calma anduvieron hasta la puerta, con naturalidad se acercaron al pórtico y por un breve momento esperaron a que Touya encontrara las llaves en su bolsillo.

—Me pregunto si la pequeña Sakura se alegrará de vernos de nuevo…

Las bienintencionadas palabras de Yukito se detuvieron a una seña de Touya, que con mirada suspicaz se cruzaba los labios con el índice, indicándole a su compañero que agudizara el oído.

Yukito hizo un mohín y luego apuntó con la oreja derecha a la puerta, esperando a escuchar cualquier cosa.

Y cualquier cosa llegó.

—¿Sabes…? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. —La voz de Sakura sonó un poco temerosa a la distancia, pero era perfectamente distinguible.

—No puedes simplemente arrepentirte, ya vine hasta aquí para que lo hiciéramos. —La voz de Li llevaba un apenas perceptible matiz de reproche.

—Lo sé y lo siento, no quisiera que pensaras que juego contigo o que abuso de tu tiempo… ¿pero ya viste el tamaño de esa cosa? Nunca me va a caber.

—No debes pensar así, si nos esforzamos juntos, te garantizo que te entrará. Será difícil al principio, pero cuando pase la peor parte verás que lo vas a disfrutar… luego no querrás hacer otra cosa, me llamarás cada tarde para venir a hacerlo. —Hubo un silencio breve— Tus ojos me dicen que necesitas que lo hagamos. Relájate y deja que yo me haga cargo.

—E… está bien… pero primero despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Alguna vez he hecho algo diferente a como tú lo quieres?

—Nup. —Respondió ella con un tono más bien infantil. Dudo unos segundos, y agregó: —¿besito...?

—Claro. —Hubo otro silencio breve que evidenció una acción que zumbó en los odios de Touya como un disparo— Creo que estarás más cómoda si te quitas esto…

Como un prestidigitador, Touya metió la llave en el picaporte, y un segundo después atravesaba la puerta como un huracán: había escuchado suficiente, era hora de poner en su lugar a ese par de niños tontos, y más valía que estuvieran vestidos o correría sangre. Se daría el placer de asesinar con lujo de crueldad al pervertido aquel que estaba por robar la inocencia de su princesa, y se encargaría de que Sakura no viera la luz del sol al menos hasta que tuviera manchas hepáticas por la edad.

—¡¿Qué demonios están ha…?! —El grito del estudiante de postgrado se detuvo cuando vio la sorpresa es los ojos de su hermana y su cuñado.

—¡Hermano! —Exclamó Sakura con alegría, levantándose del suelo donde había estado sentada al lado de Li, corriendo al encuentro del joven hombre aquél.

Li hizo lo propio poniéndose de pie con calma, depositando el cárdigan que le había retirado a Sakura de los hombros y poniéndolo en el sofá, y haciendo una educada reverencia a los recién llegados.

Yukito entró con paso sereno a la estancia, recibiendo un saludo igual de efusivo por parte de la menor de los Kinomoto, la cuál preguntaba:

—¿Por qué no nos avisaron que venían? ¡Le hubiera pedido a papá que regresara temprano y trajera algo de cenar!

Touya correspondió con un par de palmadas repletas de confusión en la cabeza de su hermana adolescente, mientras miraba una escena que no podía estar más lejos de la sórdida interpretación que él había hecho a partir de escuchar esa conversación ajena.

—Qué gran libro el que tienen ahí. —Dijo divertido Yukito viendo el pesado volumen parcialmente sepultado entre los apuntes de los dos jovencitos.

—Este semestre estamos viendo geometría analítica, y la detesto. —Dijo Sakura con fastidio. —Xiao-Lang es muy bueno en esa materia y le pedí que viniera a ayudarme a estudiar… pero al ver ese enorme libro que trajo, estuve a punto de cambiar de opinión. No creo tener cerebro para que me quepa toda esa información.

—¿Entonces tú y él no…? —Preguntó Touya prácticamente en un balbuceo.

—¿Eh? —Preguntaron al unísono los bachilleres.

—¡No es nada, chicos! ¡Esfuércense! —Atajo Yukito, empujando por la espalda al hermano mayor—. Touya está algo cansado por el viaje, denle unos minutos para relajarse y bajaremos a ayudar a preparar la cena.

Xiao-Lang y Sakura, confundidos, vieron subir a la pareja hacia la otrora habitación del joven.

—Que bueno que vinieron, papá tenía muchas ganas de verlos. —Escuchó Touya de Sakura, que hablaba de nuevo con Li. —En fin, mejor me metes todo esto antes de que llegue papá… aún si tienes que empujármelo por la fuerza. No te contengas, resistiré.

* * *

—¿No te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse? —Comenzó Yukito unos momentos después, con un Touya más tranquilo.

—De hecho, estoy más preocupado ahora… ¿te das cuenta del tamaño de su bobería?

—¿No prefieres que sean así?

—¿Idiotas?

—Inocentes.

—Creo que mi preocupación no radica en que no se dan cuenta… porque si que lo notan, conozco a mi hermana de toda la vida, y si bien puede ser un poco despistada, no es estúpida… el problema es que se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta después… y te garantizo que no tardará mucho en notar todas las implicaciones que había en la "inocente" conversación que escuchamos.

—Una vez más creo que exageras, ella no…

—Tres…

—¿Por qué cuentas?

—Dos… uno…

Desde la sala de estar, un sonoro y prolongado "hoe" se escuchó probablemente por todo el vecindario, junto con montones y montones de atropelladas disculpas de Li.

**Conversación Ajena.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización!


	5. Segunda Base

**Feedback.**

**Luxray1509 chapter 4 . Apr 19**: Nada como contener la risa a la mitad de la noche. ¿Para qué preguntar? cuando más joven, también fui noctámbulo. Gracias. Muchos coincidimos con que un género como el humor es difícil de abordar, en especial si tratar de quitarle lo local. Y sí, el albur (como conocemos en mi país al doble sentido) es universal y atemporal. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos!

**paolagerez340 chapter 4 . Apr 19**: Algún día podrás explicarle tu risa. He leído una gran cantidad de trabajos que dan una actitud o conocimientos anacrónicos a los personajes, y hago lo posible por mantenerlos en contexto y personalidad. Me alegra que te gustara, un beso para ti también.

**Claudia86 chapter 4 . Apr 19**: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este pequeñín te guste también.

**Guest chapter 4 . Apr 19**: ¡Gracias!

**Reader2109otp chapter 4 . Apr 19**: Qué bueno que logré hacerte reír. No creo entrar a ese fandom (TxY), no me malentiendas, como se diría en inglés "is not my cup of tea". Espero que esto que sigue te guste mucho también. ¡Saludos!

Sin más, ¡disfruten el relato!

* * *

**Segunda base.**

En la situación más natural del mundo, lo justo sería decir "una cosa llevó a la otra".

Al menos un par de veces a la semana Xiao-Lang terminaba en la casa de los Kinomoto por razones diversas, normalmente académicas, durante el par de horas de diferencia entre su llegada y la del padre de Sakura.

Ambos eran buenos chicos, tímidos y poco experimentados en los temas del amor, pero no por ello menos curiosos y ávidos de conocimientos al respecto.

Todo operaba en favor de ellos, había sentimientos profundos que los unían, el carácter de ambos era complementario: la seriedad de él con la alegría de ella tenían las dosis correctas que los hacían sentirse muy cómodos en la compañía mutua, además de las aventuras que habían tenido que pasar en los últimos años que habían confirmado lo que todos notaban, pero que para ellos no era tan fácil de interpretar: eran el uno para el otro.

Pero dejando eso de lado, había una constante más que ganaba cada vez más fuerza a medida que la niñez era dejada atrás por ambos: la atracción que sentían por sus sentimientos era cada vez más invadida por la atracción física.

En el caso de ella, era una persona que normalmente obviaba la apariencia de sus cercanos, nunca le fue determinante, pero en última fechas, el jovencito que trataba de orientarla sobre problemas de física y matemáticas le resultaba cada vez más difícil de ignorar… eran varias cosas: su actitud, su involuntaria galantería, el cuidado y la atención que le prestaba, y su apariencia misma que la hacía sentir palpitaciones, la cada vez más robusta configuración que ganaba, su más que evidente fuerza en la cual se sentía protegida e intimidada a partes iguales, el tono de voz cada vez más grave… y la profundidad infinita de sus ojos. Había veces en que se veían directamente y ella apenas podía resistir la fuerza de su mirada, tan llena de mensajes crípticos, pero al mismo tiempo repleta de confusión, y últimamente de otro sentimiento que ella no podía terminar de comprender.

El caso de él era más evidente y primitivo. Desde que la conoció le gustó su cara y actitud aún cuando trataba de resistirse a reconocerlo en principio. Sus problemas realmente iniciaron con la pubertad, cuando su rostro se volvió menos infantil y su voz más melodiosa, cuando el aroma de su cabello lo aturdía al estar demasiado cerca, y la cada vez más llamativa forma de su cuerpo… en especial la vertiginosa curva que se pronunciaba entre su cintura y sus caderas, que era particularmente difícil de ignorar al verla de espaldas o de costado y que el uniforme fracasaba olímpicamente en ocultar, y la pasmosa armonía de sus muslos y pantorrillas, resultado de su afinidad por el atletismo y la gimnasia. Y aún cuando sus ojos tenían un atractivo evidente, lo que realmente le quitaba la concentración por encima de todo lo citado… eran sus labios. La lucha por suprimir el impulso de tomar sus mejillas y llevarse a la boca esos labios rosados, suaves y esponjosos era simplemente demasiado en algunos momentos.

Era un suplicio voluntario. Ya eran oficialmente una pareja, salían desde más de dos años atrás, se tomaban de la mano y compartían muchos momentos solos en el día, pero aún así, las caricias más íntimas, como eran los besos, seguían en el terreno del tabú, y por ello mismo, eran momentos más ansiados y disfrutables.

Esa tarde hacía calor, Cerberus no estaba en casa por petición de Tomoyo, que lo tenía como modelo, y faltaban unos minutos para que el padre de Sakura llegara de trabajar. El escritorio en la habitación de ella había sido el lugar elegido por la cercanía con la ventana, y la corriente de aire que ayudaría a calmar un poco el calor sofocante de esa tarde de los inicios del verano.

La Historia se había vuelto una materia preferida para ambos dado su paso por Japón Feudal, y ese día hacían un breve repaso de los eventos de finales del s. XIX, prácticamente charlándolos mientras hacían una u otra anotación en sus respectivos cuadernos.

Sus sillas estaban muy juntas, él tenía una posición común mientras que ella estaba en medio loto, y mientras hablaban ella se picaba la mejilla con la goma del lápiz que traía en la mano.

Ninguno notó cuánto se habían acercado, pero su tono de voz se hacía más bajo cada vez… y ahí estaba de nuevo: ese sentimiento que Xiao-Lang lanzaba por sus ojos y que se volvía cada vez más constante, asustando a la chica, pero atrayéndola como un bichito a la luz.

—¿Xiao-Lang? —Preguntó al notar que él había dejado de prestarle atención por un instante, y notando que se había concentrado en sus labios.

Él no respondió, pero volvió a mirarla a los ojos… y sin darle oportunidad de prepararse, tomó sus mejillas y la besó.

"Entonces es eso" pensó ella, dándole sentido a la expresión del chico. Era deseo.  
Ese beso, sin embargo, era un poco diferente… era más fuerte y profundo que otros, como si alguien hubiera soltado una rienda en el lobito, que recargaba una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra masajeaba su nuca con los dedos, incapacitándola para separarse de él. Ella también se volvió víctima del momento, y no ofreció ninguna resistencia, de hecho, se convirtió en partícipe, cómplice y facilitadora, logrando sorprender al que inició todo al pasar por un instante sólo la puntita de su lengua entre los labios de él.

Cuando llegó el momento obligado de recuperar aire, no se separaron en realidad, sino que ella levantó un poco el rostro mientras que él buscó posar sus labios en su cuello, mandíbula y oreja, provocándole una risita involuntaria y nerviosa mientras ella se abrazaba de su cuello.

Su piel tenía una textura y aroma increíbles, y aún cuando no era algo del todo nuevo para él, sabía que algo era distinto ese día, se sentía audaz, osado, imparable, y ella no sólo estaba cooperando, sino que participaba activamente en todo el juego que ambos estaban aprendiendo a jugar ahí mismo… el límite parecía ser el cielo… o la cama, peligrosamente cerca.

El corbatín del uniforme se había ido desde mucho tiempo atrás, era casi obsceno traer semejante pieza de ropa con la temperatura que los aquejaba, así que cuando las manos de Xiao-Lang comenzaron a bajar con delicadeza por el cuello de Sakura hasta sus clavículas, no hubo ningún tipo de oposición.

La primera sorpresa no fue sólo que no hubo un reclamo o intento de detención cuando se aventuró por soltar el primer botón, sino que ella hacía lo propio con la camisa de él… esta vez todo iba muy, muy en serio… y de hecho, ella terminó primero la faena. Superado ese primer obstáculo, la chica pasó con delicadeza sus manos por el pecho y los hombros de él haciendo que la camisa cayera, mientras él hacía otro tanto finiquitando la blusa, atando a la muchacha en un abrazo por la cintura, en el cual sus manos hicieron camino ascendente por su espalda para deshacerse de la prenda.

Esa sí que era la primera vez que tanta piel hacía contacto entre ellos, siguieron besándose hasta que los dedos del jovencito iniciaron un combate mortal contra los broches del sujetador, y su ineficacia lo hacía pensar en algo sumamente ridículo… virtuoso espadachín matademonios y brujos tenebrosos pierde contienda contra prenda de algodón y encaje. Sin embargo, no perdió los estribos ni el aplomo, luchó con voluntad hasta que sus esfuerzos fueron coronados por el éxito. Ella hizo un suave pero curioso movimiento de hombros, con lo cual su torso quedó completamente a descubierto para los ojos del único chico que tenía el permiso expreso de verla en esas condiciones.

Él, incapaz de pestañear siquiera ante la sublime visión que tenía enfrente, la miró fugazmente a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso… encontró una expresión muy curiosa en Sakura, que miraba hacia otro lado, roja hasta las orejas, aparentemente debatiéndose sobre si debía cubrirse. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron, ella dio un asentimiento que lo autorizaba para lo que fuera que él tuviera en mente hacer, a lo que él respondió tragando grueso.

Primero fueron sus manos… como si tratara con un objeto de cristal, las yemas de sus dedos hurgaron esa piel de indescriptible suavidad, haciendo que ella diera un respingo y aumentara su ritmo respiratorio. Después de unos minutos en esa faena, y dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, él tiró de ella, sentándola sobre sus piernas, y hundiendo su rostro en el surco de sus senos.

El dulce veneno de su aroma lo hizo sentirse mareado, mientras pasaba con tanta ternura como le era posible sus labios entre las suaves curvas de su pecho, como tratando de memorizarlas a besos. Finalmente se aventuró a llevarse una de las pequeñas cimas a la boca, haciéndole cada vez más difícil conservar la tónica cuidadosa y afectuosa que tenía, yendo más a lo visceral e instintivo. Ella arqueaba la espalda o se encorvaba dependiendo de la sensación, riendo al final.

En medio de tan comprometedora actividad, sus ojos coincidieron, haciendo que se quedaran estáticos por unos segundos.

—Pareces un bebé… —Atinó a susurrar ella, incapaz de pensar con mucha claridad.

Él sonrió, pero no respondió, sino que continuó besando con mucho más vigor, cambiando de víctima a cada necesaria respiración, mientras ella se aferraba a su cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

La respiración dificultosa de ella comenzó a convertirse en gemidos suaves que la obligaron a cubrirse la boca, el estímulo provocado la estaba llevando nuevamente al lugar que alcanzó la primera vez que estuvo con Xiao-Lang en una situación semejante, los labios, los dientes y la lengua del chico la estaban haciendo tener sensaciones hasta ese día totalmente desconocidas para ella, pero que indudablemente le gustaban… y eso tarde o temprano iba a convertirse en un problema, iba a arruinar su futuro… es decir… ¿cómo iba a soportar ver a Xiao-Lang y no pensar en las cosas maravillosas que le estaba haciendo en ese momento y no inducirlo a repetirlas?

Él se deleitó de su sabor y ella de sus caricias por varios minutos más. Cuando decidieron darse un respiro, se miraron sonrientes y satisfechos, agitados, preguntándose qué seguía después de eso… fugazmente miraron hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, donde las sábanas se veían increíblemente suaves y atrayentes…

—¡He vuelto! —Sonó en la tranquila voz de Fujitaka desde la planta baja.

La silla con rueditas que soportaba dificultosamente el peso de ambos estuvo a nada de hacerlos caer en su sorpresa, mientras que los pasos del padre de familia comenzaron a evidenciar su subida por las escaleras. El hombre, fiel a sus costumbres, tocó un par de veces la puerta y luego abrió.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —Exclamó Sakura al verlo en la puerta, sentada en su silla, atendiendo las notas del escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kinomoto. —Li, sentado en la cama, se puso de pie cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos e hizo una reverencia— Lamento importunarlo en su casa.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. —Dijo sonriente, y luego miró a uno y a otro alternadamente, con un apenas perceptible gesto de sospecha. —Hace mucho calor, ¿les parece bien si preparo algo frío para beber?

—¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamaron al unísono.

—De acuerdo, los espero abajo. ¿Tienes un momento, Sakura? —La jovencita salió detrás de su padre al momento—. Espero que no te moleste, pero quisiera hacerte una petición.

—Claro, papá, lo que sea…

—Cuando Li esté en casa, me sentiría más tranquilo si tu puerta estuviera abierta.

—¡Papá…! Eh… es decir, claro, lo que digas, pero… ¿no creerás que yo… que nosotros…?

—Oh, no, yo no creo nada. Es sólo que ya tuve tu edad, y quisiera evitar situaciones de riesgo. —Dio un par de palmadas sobre su coronilla.

—¿Situaciones de riesgo?

—Creo que no te ves al espejo a menudo, pero yo he notado que mi niña se está convirtiendo en una jovencita muy hermosa, y estoy seguro de que Li lo nota también.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

El hombre sonrió ante la intranquilidad de la chica, anticipando lo que en la naturaleza misma de la juventud debía pasar, pero sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

—No tarden mucho.

Cuando Sakura volvió a su habitación, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, viendo a un Li expectante aún sentado en la cama. Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que al parecer su padre no sospechaba. Ambos respiraron en alivio.

—Por cierto… —dijo Li en voz muy baja— con las prisas, me quedé con esto…

El muchachito extendió el libro a Sakura, abriéndolo. Dentro estaba el bonito sostén que le había quitado minutos atrás.

—¿Podrías mirar por la ventana un momento? —Preguntó la chica, tímida.

—Sí, claro… —Respondió él, desconcertado.

Mientras Li miraba la calle, escuchó claramente a Sakura abrir un cajón y otros tantos sonidos.

—Listo, ya puedes voltear. —Ella se veía igual, pero él asumió lo que pasó: había sustituido la prenda, pero por algún motivo, lucía avergonzada mientras miraba la alfombra. —B-bueno… sólo si tú quieres…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pu… puedes quedártela.

La jovencita salió de la habitación a la carrera, adelantándose al comedor.

Xiao-Lang miró con aprehensión la delicada pieza de lencería por algunos segundos, y luego se la llevó al rostro, incapaz de suprimir el impulso de volver a aspirar su esencia. Mientras lo hacía, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, donde Sakura observaba desde afuera, por el rabillo del ojo.

—No hagas eso, pervertido.

—¡Lo siento!

**Segunda Base.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización!


	6. A pesar del Destino

**Feedback.**

**Guest chapter 5 . May 3:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Un saludo para ti también.

**Claudia86 chapter 5 . May 3:** Qué gusto saber que te agradó. Más que rápido, creo que a avanzan con naturalidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Yonahi13 chapter 5 . May 5:** Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó. Creo que es necesario ver avances en estos dos, pero debe ser consistente con sus personalidades. Creo que lo estoy logrando. ¡Gracias!

**Reader2109otp chapter 5 . May 6:** Hola. Ni dios ni yo vamos a preguntar, pero… híjole, está chiquito pa' ti, ¿no crees? Cómo siempre, me dejas un comentario inspirador que me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien. Al menos por una temporada seguiré haciendo esto, así que seguiré consiguiendo que leas a deshoras cosas que te gusten. ¡Gracias como siempre!

Y bueno. Hoy tenemos una ampliación del capítulo 13 de la historia base, por ahí hubo quien pensó que valdría la pena detallar este relato sobre Tomoyo y Kurogane, y siendo así: concedido.

¡Espero que lo disfruten y dejen su opinión!

**A pesar del destino.**

Tomoyo andaba con paso lento y reflexivo en el jardín interior del templo. Acariciaba los altares y esculturas con melancolía, mientras que en el fondo de su mente sonaba a toda voz que nada volvería a ser igual luego de esa noche. Ella no era clarividente, no podía tomar la ruta rápida de ver, aunque fuera de manera simbólica un posible resultado, ella estaba atenida a lo que la vida le pusiera enfrente sin anticipación. De alguna manera, aunque en origen eso la inquietaba, al mismo tiempo le daba la tranquilidad de que el final no estaba escrito y eso le daba esperanzas para seguir. Amaba a Tomoeda, no sólo por verla nacer, las mejores personas que había conocido estaban ahí, la gente que amaba, los lugares y paisajes donde nacieron sus mejores recuerdos. Ella era una con su gente. Probablemente ella moriría esa noche, pero si ese era su destino, se tomaría con firmeza de la mano de la muerte para avanzar con ella, en tanto pudiera garantizar la supervivencia de todos.

—Haganemaru—. Dijo a modo de saludo con voz tranquila, viendo al dueño de la villa entrar al mismo jardín.

—Ya he terminado todos los encargos. Traje y entregué sus pertenencias a la hechicera y el _gaijin_, incluso traje algo de comida y té para tomarlo un poco más tarde… no querrás enfrentar al Dragón con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?

Lo miró con una sonrisa sosegada, reflexionando sobre el poco común sentido del humor de él, aquél que sólo ella había tenido oportunidad de aprender a leer.

—¿Quién más está en el templo?

—Sólo nosotros cuatro. Junichiro tardará un par de horas más en alcanzarnos. Ya traté de razonar con él y pedirle que se aleje, pero es testarudo como pocos—. Guardó silencio por un momento, como pensando en si debía o no decir lo que le venía a la mente en ese momento, y finalmente se decidió: —Estaba pensando… sólo, y sólo si yo te propusiera una vez más… irnos, escapar esta noche, llevándonos a estos muchachitos con nosotros, lejos de toda esta locura… si aceptaras venir conmigo…

—Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta para esa pregunta, Haganemaru. Lo que es más, sé que no te atreverías a hacer esa proposición sabiendo todo lo que está en juego esta noche—. Le dio la espalda, acercándose hasta el área de cuidado césped más cercano al estanque.

—Es cierto. Pero no perdía nada con decir lo que pienso, ¿no? considerando que estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que cruzamos.

Resignado, aunque satisfecho por no dejar que el silencio lo esclavizara, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pensando en que tal vez era mejor dormir un poco antes del atardecer.

—¿No más insistencias?— Preguntó a la distancia Tomoyo, justo antes que él se fuera—. Recuerdo perfectamente la última vez que hablamos sobre esto, cuando el _gaijin_ te molió a golpes… te pusiste muy violento, pensé por un momento que de verdad me raptarías y cumplirías tus amenazas…

—No recuerdo haber hecho una amenaza así.

—Oh, pero sí la hiciste… ninguno de los dos se va a marchar, no podemos, con todo y la incertidumbre de nuestra supervivencia… pero no puedo evitar pensar en cuán romántica y atrayente era la idea de que tú…

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero al darse cuenta, los brazos del samurái ya aprisionaban su cintura en un abrazo que la levantó una gran distancia del suelo y que daba la impresión que ni la magia más poderosa podría romper, también la besaba con la misma intensidad y desesperación de quien ha recorrido un desierto y finalmente puede saciar su sed.

—La idea de que te hiciera mía aquí mismo… ¿era eso?

Luego de asentir con los ojos empapados, fue ella quien comenzó un segundo y más apasionado beso, mientras él la tendía sobre el césped, desembarazándose del kimono tan rápido como podía, sabiendo que consumarían la unión ahí mismo. El Destino podía irse al infierno, aún si lo que los unía era fortuito o no estaba contemplado en el futuro, ese momento le pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.

Tomoyo pasó las manos entre los pliegues del kimono siempre negro del muchacho. Sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas, al fin y al cabo eran las de una hechicera.

Comparada con la de ella, la piel de él era más obscura, se sentía un poco áspera, y sólo a través de su tacto pudo sentir un sinnúmero de cicatrices que surcaban su abdomen y costados, y la firmeza misma de la contextura de un guerrero. Era un cuerpo recio, forjado al calor de la batalla, completamente en la liga del alto rendimiento. Cuando el kimono cayó de sus hombros y ella lo miró de cerca y sin filtros, no pudo sino tragar saliva. Lo conocía desde siempre, creció a su lado, pero durante todo ese tiempo se negó a verlo como al sensual y viril hombre que realmente era. Inevitablemente pasó sus manos por sus pectorales, un poco ansiosa, siguiendo con sus dedos el surco de alguna entrometida cicatriz, que en combinación con su no tan sutil musculatura a ella le terminaba siendo irresistible.

En esa distracción no dio cuenta de en qué momento el obi de su traje ceremonial fue desanudado y echado a un lado. Y ahora eran las manos rígidas de él las que se paseaban sobre la suave piel de su cintura. Cuando el traje se abrió, el samurái no pudo ocultar su sorpresa: la ropa ceremonial solía ser holgada y siempre ocultaba demasiado bien la figura de las personas… se encontró con que la naturaleza había sido sumamente generosa con ella, dándole unos senos grandes y muy bonitos, haciéndolo pasar exactamente por el mismo dilema de ella: definitivamente no era esa niña delgaducha y rara de su infancia lejana, era una mujer bella y, por qué no verlo así, exuberante.

El siguiente par de minutos fue una pelea mutua por lograr la desnudez del otro, y cuando finalmente fue alcanzado dicho objetivo, el samurái cayó sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo el rostro en el abdomen de ella, recorriendo a besos desde sus costillas hasta su ombligo, tratando de quedar totalmente embriagado en su aroma a incienso, mientras que sus manos recorrían con ansiedad sus piernas y caderas, apretando ahí donde sentía pertinente, haciendo a la chica suspirar.

Siguiendo su camino de besos, bajó aún más, hasta topar la fina vellosidad del que la naturaleza le decía que era su objetivo. Si bien ella trató de hacer un poco de resistencia al tipo de caricia que él estaba dispuesto a darle, su voluntad no duró mucho.

Sentir sus respiración junto con sus besos en una zona tan íntima le provocó escalofríos, pero abandonado el recelo se dio la oportunidad de apreciar y disfrutar del contacto, mientras que los labios de él se dedicaban a recorrer con voracidad cada rincón de la anatomía de ella, saboreando el producto de su deseo mutuo, sintiéndose complacido a cada estremecimiento y cada suspiro robado por sus esfuerzos.

Sólo unos minutos después, los suspiros dieron paso a gemidos ahogados, él había llevado con celeridad a la chica hasta el lugar siempre deseado en las faenas del amor, y aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, caricias, mordidas y succiones, resistió el dolor de su cabello siendo tirado con fuerza hacia ella, llevándolo cerca de la asfixia mientras ella se cubría la boca, tratando de mitigar el impulso de gritar una vez que alcanzó el cielo.

Tomoyo apenas si tuvo tiempo de recobrar el aliento. Sólo unos instantes después, con aquella fuerza que lo caracterizaba, Kurogane la levantó y la llevó hasta el muro más cercano. Delicado, pero firme, la hizo recargarse de frente contra la madera al tiempo que le desanudaba el cabello dejando caer libremente la larga cascada azabache sobre su blanquísima espalda.

Ella sabía lo que seguía, y no podía ocultar que lo estaba deseando también, se acomodó muy sugerentemente, levantando sus caderas para facilitar al máximo la siguiente parte de su unión. Giró sólo un poco la cabeza para ver a su amante, que miraba embelesado el maravilloso panorama ante él, totalmente ensimismado.

Con inusitada coquetería, ella busco con la mano a sus espaldas el objeto de su deseo, y cuando lo encontró, lo acarició con suavidad, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos, y guiándolo lentamente en su camino a concretar el acto final.

—Tomoyo… ¿Tú…?

—Estoy lista. No te contengas.

A pesar de sus dudas, el hombre obedeció. La tomó con suavidad por la cintura, permitiendo que ella orientara el camino que debía seguir.

El tacto y la vista de él fueron los sentidos más brutalmente atacados. Ver como su virilidad desaparecía dentro de su amada era simplemente demasiado.

Ella, ante la invasión, no pudo más que lanzar un grito que más que de dolor, parecía de sorpresa. A pesar de ser su primera vez, él había hecho un magnífico trabajo previo que sin lugar a dudas facilitó mucho las cosas, y ahora estaba en una muy curiosa dicotomía entre dolor y placer, siendo que el segundo comenzaba a ganar terreno rápidamente.

Él, preocupado por no hacerle daño, fue entrando lentamente, hasta que la unión fue completa. Esperó a que ella diera su visto bueno para comenzar a moverse, pero eso no fue necesario. Ella fue quien comenzó con un vaivén lento y rítmico, lanzando quejas suaves y melódicas mientras se aferraba a la madera del muro.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr mientras ambos aprendían sobre el ritmo del amor, en tanto ella se acostumbraba más y más a sentirlo en su interior y realmente comenzaba a disfrutarlo, y no sólo por el acto mismo, sino por las caricias que sentía en su abdomen, sus caderas y pechos, donde él se había concentrado en los últimos instantes.

Finalmente comenzó un ritmo más rápido y errático que presagiaba el inminente final. Llegada la conclusión, él tiró de la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él, tomó su mentón haciendo que lo mirará, y la besó.

Ella comenzó a sentir un calor que se irrigaba en su vientre, si bien esto no le provocó un nuevo clímax, si le dio un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción, al sentir como su acompañante perdía la firmeza de las piernas mientras dejaba salir todo el deseo acumulado, aferrándose a su abdomen, a su cuello, deseando que ese punto máximo de su existencia no terminara jamás.

Cómo el caballero que era, la tomó en brazos nuevamente para volver al lugar de inicio. Con infinita dulzura la depositó sobre su propio kimono, recostándose a su lado y luego cubriéndose ambos con otras prendas de ropa disponibles. Se miraron sonrientes, que ya era mucho decir de él, y se dispusieron a disfrutar de los pocos minutos que les quedaban para compartir juntos.

* * *

Unas horas después…

Tomoyo, sentada a un lado de Arashi, no traía más el tocado que normalmente ataba su cabello, ahora caía con soltura por su espalda, se la veía mucho más tranquila y concentrada, aunque tanto Sakura como Xiao-Lang eran lo suficientemente inocentes como para no poder interpretar lo que había sido de ella y Kurogane en las últimas horas.

Kurogane apareció enfundado en su propia armadura.

El crepúsculo los alcanzó entre charlas amenas como nunca antes tuvieron oportunidad, como si fuera una tarde de verano con amigos, como si nada después de ese día tuviera sentido.

E igual a una cuenta regresiva, el sol comenzó a ocultarse entre las montañas entre ruidos de cigarras y canto de cuervos, en un pueblo que se había quedado totalmente sólo en un día.

Ambos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, esa sería su noche, que ese era un punto catártico de la historia de los dos.

**A pesar del destino.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización!


	7. Egipto me llevó a ti 5

Hola. Lo que tienen ante ustedes, es ni más ni menos, que una colaboración.

Esto ha sido interesante, curioso y edificante por decir lo menos. El que te den la libertad de explorar en una idea que otros autores talentosos han concebido es, además de un halago, una posibilidad única que resume la quintaesencia del fanfiction mismo, y es sumamente divertido. Este grupo de autoras que me incluyó en este proyecto es la viva imagen de la diversidad, que entre otras cosas nos permite ver cuánto realmente tenemos en común más allá del idioma que nos une y nos ha dado identidad más allá de las fronteras de nuestras naciones.

Y bueno, las perversiones y cosas sórdidas leídas líneas arriba son sólo el ejemplo de la apertura que recibí de estas mujeres, y de ninguna manera representa mi forma de pensar o actuar en la realidad... aunque me ha dado mucha satisfacción, en especial porque fue escrita con mucho, pero mucho amor.

En fin, no dejen de leer las historias de estas mujeres, son una minita de oro, y si les gustó lo que leyeron aquí, no dejen de hacérnoslo saber.

**Mis anfitrionas:**

**Snoopy Moon**

**CherryLee Up**

**Sahure**

**Mel_Kari (Wattpad)**

**Wonder Grinch**

* * *

**Egipto me llevó a ti.**

**Capítulo 5**

Esto de las pistas la verdad ha sido una de las ideas más interesantes que se me ha ocurrido hasta era pequeña mi papá solía jugar conmigo y Touya a la búsqueda del tesoro y yo lo disfrutaba un montón. Por lo que me una buena forma para llevar a cabo lo que tengo en mente.

Me costó un poco al principio, pero a medida que recordaba lo que viví en ese magnífico viaje, las palabras surgieron solas. En verdad pensé que le costaría un poco más el descifrar las pistas, pero conociéndolo como lo hago... estoy segura que por lo menos esto no se lo espera. Y menos lo que viene después.

Tomo el teléfono y busco en la lista de contactos el nombre de mi amiga, necesito verificar que todo está listo de su parte. Ella contesta de inmediato.

―¿Nerviosa? ―pregunta apenas contesta.

—Un poco... ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?

―Todo está perfecto aquí, si pudieras verlo.

―¿Y no se te ha olvidado nada no? ―Ella resopla, indignada―. Sí, sí, ya sé que no has olvidado nada... Solo que es un día especial y quiero que todo salga a la perfección.

―Y será así, Sakura. Tranquila. Todo será tal cual lo planeaste.

―Sé que llevamos ocho años de pareja, pero igual me sigue dando vergüenza. Por eso quiero lucirme hoy y dejarlo sin palabras.

―Estoy segura que lo dejarás sin palabras, cariño ¡Has estado practicando por seis largos meses!

―Sí, lo sé Tomoyo... Bueno... voy a colgar... ya sabes que me tengo que preparar con una hora de antelación para todo esto. ―Río y continuo―. Te quiero y gracias por apoyarme en esta locura. La verdad que sin ti hubiera sido casi imposible.

―No tienes que agradecer, Sakura ¡Vaya y déjalo sin palabras!

―¡Por supuesto! Ya me és te cuento cómo me fue.

Una vez cuelgo, respiro profundo. Estoy demasiado nerviosa ¡Por fin llegó el día! Me siento igual que aquellos días en la universidad, cuando debía rendir un parcial ... y eso que tengo veintiocho años. Quién me iba a decir que estas cosas eran un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? No, no, me da un poco de pena.

Me encierro en la habitación de invitados y comienzo a dar vueltas presa de los nervios ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo? Esto es algo que jamás he hecho y no quiero confundirme.

_«¡Vamos, Sakura! Tú puedes... todo sea por él»_

Cuando ya tengo todo listo, voy para mi habitación, tomo el bolso que dejé preparado y salgo rumbo a la universidad que queda a solo diez cuadras de nuestro vez llego a la universidad, hablo con la responsable de que esto se pueda llevar a cabo. Repasamos el plan otra vez para que no se nos pase nada, le doy las gracias y voy rumbo a donde tengo pensado hacerlo.

En verdad se esmeraron en decorarlo como les pedí, el trabajo es magnífico. Las luces que elegí, bajas y de colores cálidos, la temperatura un poco más calidad de lo normal para que pueda sentirse como si estuviera en otro lugar y un agradable aroma a incienso para armonizar el ambiente.

Doy una última revisada para asegurarme que todo está en su lugar y voy al cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Lo que elegí sé que va a gustarle porque adora este tipo de cosas... y más el dije que usaré en mi espalda baja. Me maquillo, me peino y acomodo el atuendo en su sitio. Me miró una última vez, dándome ánimos, y salgo dispuesta a darle la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Bueno... la primera de muchas.

Llego al centro del auditorio decorado al estilo oriental y me sitúo en el centro del mismo. Respiro hondo tratando de concentrarme en como el aire entra a mis pulmones y luego sale por mi boca, los latidos de mi corazón que están un poco acelerados por lo que va a pasar en un momento comienzan a serenarse. Me concentro en los ruidos exteriores y en la melodía que coloqué para amenizar el ambiente, solo estoy esperando a que llegue. Estoy segura que no me hará esperar demasiado porque le gusta la puntualidad, por eso me he esmerado en venir con unos minutos de antelación. Vuelvo a respirar profundo nuevamente, cuando escucho como alguien abre las puertas del auditorio.

* * *

Debo admitir que cuando entré, algo lucía diferente. No era malo, muy por el contrario, había cierto aire de complicidad de los elementos del lugar, luces bajas y de colores cálidos, una temperatura diferente a la normal, un poco más elevada en realidad, y un agradable aroma a incienso. Las pistas al final me han traído hasta aquí, no me quedan dudas de que este es el lugar, y el cuidadoso acomodo de todos estos detalles sólo confirmaban mi teoría, lo que fuera que iba a ganarme está aquí, listo para que lo descubra y lo tome... ¿Qué debe estar rondando la mente de esta mujer?, ¿cómo es que un juego tan simple me tiene ansioso como cuando era un adolescente? Mis manos sudan y las piernas me tiemblan un poco, de alguna manera intuyo que ese escenario es la antesala a algo muy, muy especial que está por suceder.

Comienza una música ambiental... "curiosa" por decir lo menos, interpretada con arpas o algún instrumento de cuerda poco convencional, percusiones sutiles y un par de vientos, tal vez una flauta o una chirimía... Estoy más o menos familiarizado con el cómo deberían sonar esos instrumentos en conjunto, herencia del norte de África, ahí donde mi pasión por la historia me había llevado a través de mi vida a desvelar sus misterios. Una interpretación que pretendía llevarme directamente al corazón de la antigüedad de mi bien conocido y amado Egipto.

Sólo cuando estoy bien adentro de la habitación es que finalmente la veo, parcialmente oculta entre la misteriosa oscuridad del lugar, o bien ajena de mi presencia, o ignorándome voluntariamente.

Está sobre sus rodillas y de espaldas a mí, conozco su figura, la misma que puede hacerme sentir toda la necesidad de protegerla o poseerla, desde su sedoso cabello en breve caída por su cuello delicado, la poética forma de sus hombros descubiertos, la línea perfecta de su espalda parcialmente oculta por el cian que se inclina al verde de la media blusa de seda ceñida que lleva, la brevedad de su cintura que sólo potencia la impetuosa curvatura de sus caderas, y justo entre ambas zonas, un dije dorado en forma de corazón que me quita el aliento.

Mientras trato de imaginar qué está tramando, noto movimiento. Era ella, que muy sutilmente al principio comienza a moverse al compás de la música, primero con mucha suavidad, haciendo ondulaciones con sus hombros, poniéndose muy lentamente de pie. Gira la cabeza sólo un poco, observándome por primera vez con su mirada jade, y sonríe con complicidad al descubrirme observando el hipnotizante contoneo de sus caderas.

La música y sus movimientos comienzan a ganar vigor, aunque el tipo de baile la conmina a quedarse en sólo una pequeña área del salón. En algún punto se da la vuelta finalmente, revelando todo el atuendo. El verde hace una espectacular combinación con sus iris, compuesto por un entramado de seda que cubre sus atributos más comprometedores, pero es generoso en mostrar piel y para mi deleite deja totalmente al descubierto su abdomen, la falda al suelo se abre en los costados permitiendo ver sus caderas y muslos, logrando con el contraste de colores magnificar la belleza de sus curvas, y brazaletes altos en metal dorado. No sólo la ropa es especial, el maquillaje es abundante en azules y negros que resaltan, por imposible que parezca, el tamaño y profundidad de sus ojos.

Sólo cuando vuelvo a concentrarme en su rostro es que noto su júbilo. Ignoro por cuanto tiempo estuve concentrado en sus movimientos viperinos y pensamientos tortuosos acerca de sus atributos, en esta ocasión tan única donde esa sensualidad que siempre fracasa en ocultar está tan expuesta y deliberadamente entregada a mí. Sonrió mirándome directo a los ojos, sabiendo que estoy completamente perdido e indefenso, conocedora de que haría cualquier cosa que me pida, capaz de entregarle sin la mínima duda lo que queda de mi dignidad o mi razón.

Se acerca lentamente a mí mientras me hipnotiza con la forma tan salvaje de mover su ombligo, y me hace imaginar una tortura abrazado entre sus muslos, y llegando a sólo unos milímetros de mí, no pude más que tragar grueso.

Me tiene. Mi voluntad está rota, soy su esclavo... aunque quizás es más justo decir que soy como su mascota.

* * *

Verlo así tan entregado a mí me llena de placer. Y para hacer esto más placentero, decido jugar un poco con él.

Veo como con el pulgar de su mano derecha se toca de manera sensual la comisura de la boca y provoca una sensación caliente y conocida entre mis piernas que hace que me sonroje por lo que mi mente ha visualizado.

_«Ay, lobito... sino dejas de hacer eso, no voy a poder seguir con esto_»pienso, tratando de enfocarme. Es que se ve tan condenadamente sexy cuando hace eso y lo peor es que él... lo sabe.

A medida que sigo moviendo mis caderas, hombros y brazos, él no mira hacia otro lugar que no sea mi cuerpo, por lo que aprovecha y vuelve a hacer ese movimiento que hace hervir mi sangre.

_«Bueno, mago. Veamos quién cae primero»_

Vuelvo a acercarme a él y lo tomo del mentón. Se deja hacer, me inclino despacio hasta sus labios y cuando estoy a punto de besarlos, paso la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior de manera sensual, se lo muerdo delicadamente y termino de darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. Lo suelto, me doy vuelta y camino con lentitud sin dejar de mover mis caderas, después lo miro por encima de mi hombro, le guiño un ojo y le hago señas para que me siga. Prosigo el camino hasta el escenario, subo y me voy detrás de bambalinas ya que las cortinas las hice correr para poder hacer lo que quiero.

Agarro un pedazo de tela suave que servirá para mi propósito. Siento un poco de nervios, pero me animo y recuerdo que lo repasé muchas veces, incluso pasé un poco de vergüenza al practicarlo con Tomoyo. Espero que me salga bien. Estoy por darme la vuelta para ver si me ha seguido y poder iniciar el juego, cuando siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras sus manos acarician mi abdomen, esa caricia provoca un pequeño respingo de mi parte, momento en el cual él decide reír de esa manera tan varonil que me pone los vellos de punta.

—Veo que no te resististe, lobito—le digo.

Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y las acaricio suavemente mientras sigo danzando al ritmo de la música. Nuestros cuerpos están tan unidos que siento como su agarre se hace más fuerte, su respiración en mi cuello me estremece e incrementa mis ansias y mis deseos.

* * *

El roce de su cuerpo contra el mío es más de lo que en un día normal podría soportar. Si a eso agregamos que de solo mirar abajo puedo ver sus caderas, que tantos sueños mórbidos me han hecho tener, moviéndose con una cadencia que sólo se magnifica con el prendedor metálico que termina en su espalda baja, unos centímetros arriba del encaje de su falda... y ese es sólo uno de tantos estímulos: el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de la piel de su abdomen que no pude resistirme a tocar, el detalle de su cuello que me grita que debo morderlo hasta dejarle una marca, y su actitud en general, tan original, tan fresca, tan siendo ella sin serlo.

La fricción que hacen nuestros cuerpos me está volviendo loco, en especial ahí donde ella trata de enfatizarlo... Seguramente ya notó que mis pantalones están por reventar y aplica una taimada rutina que improvisó en el momento, en la cual se mueve de arriba a abajo, y con ella me está quitando las pocas posibilidades de pensar que me quedaban. Si seguimos así, el animal salvaje va a terminar ganando contra mí y saltaré sobre ella.

—Veo que no te resististe, lobito. —Me recrimina divertida, mientras acaricia la mano que se posé sobre su abdomen.

No puedo evitar suspirar profundo y presionarla aún más contra mí, mi estómago está comprimido, mi corazón va a detenerse de un momento a otro, mis pulmones no alcanzan a contener el oxígeno que mi cerebro necesita para funcionar bien. Mis necesidades más primarias están tomando control de mí, necesito probar sus labios de nuevo, recrear mis manos con la textura de sus senos, recorrer a besos su espalda, su abdomen... beberme de un trago todo el elixir de amor que seguramente ya tiene para mí en el eje de mi perdición, entre la suave piel de sus muslos.

Me encara finalmente, justo cuando tengo la impresión de que abrirá la puerta para perderme en sus terrenos, pero al parecer tiene algo más en mente.

Es más rápida que yo, y antes de que pueda tomarla y besarla, trata de colocar una suave mascada sobre mis ojos.

Atrapo sus muñecas justo a tiempo para evitar que cubra mis ojos, y aprovecho que cierra los suyos mientras la beso para hacerme con el control de la situación... Le quito el lienzo y suavemente lo coloco en su rostro, anudándolo en su nuca e incapacitándola para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así... —Me reprocha, pero no la dejo continuar.

La beso con fuerza, y al final muerdo con delicadeza su mentón. Me alejo unos milímetros y la veo luchar por alcanzarme y seguir besándonos, pero no se lo permito. Mi lado sádico sale a verla suplicante por más afecto y sonrío en su desconcierto.

para morderlo a gusto, tomándola por las caderas. La pego a mí mientras acaricio con vigor sus glúteos y ella tiene una divertidísima expresión que va de la excitación a la contrariedad, en tanto que pequeños gemidos y lamentos van escapando de nuestra interacción. La levantó para que me rodee con sus piernas y yo me deshago en más besos a sus clavículas, y la veo a medias, pensando que daría lo mismo si sus ojos están vendados, pues seguramente no los ha abierto en un buen rato.

Y yo correspondo a eso. Me voy de espaldas sin quererlo, quedando sentado en un taburete... ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí...? ¡Ah, qué más da!Ella acaricia mis hombros, me entierra las uñas en los omóplatos, sigue y baja por mis brazos, haciendo que los baje. Fueron sólo instantes...

—¿P-pero qué...? —Abro los ojos desconcertado. Ella me mira, el paño no la aprisiona más.

Está a horcajadas sobre mí y ahora ella es la ama absoluta de la escena. Lo sabe y se levanta lentamente, mirándome con suficiencia... En mi descuido, ató mis manos a mi espalda con la suave tela que yo utilicé primero...

La miro un poco asustado y excitado, e instintivamente trato de levantarme.

—No, lobito... aún no hemos terminado. ―Sus palabras no son lo único que me detiene.

Ha colocado su delicado pie derecho sobre mi entrepierna, y es como si me hubiera clavado al asiento.

* * *

Puedo sentir como su agarre se torna más fuerte y siento su respiración en mi cuello. Sigo moviendo mi cadera y comienzo a hacerlo de arriba abajo, notando lo que tanto me gusta rozar contra mis glúteos, a medida que lo voy masajeando se va haciendo más grande. Sus manos que siguen en mi abdomen, las sigo acariciando y a medida que lo hago yo también me voy excitando cada vez más con este juego.

Finalmente, lo encaro y miro sus maravillosos ojos que derrochan fascinación, deseo y amor... Entre abre sus labios e intenta robarme un beso, pero el juego todavía no termina. Me le escapo y trato de colocarle el pañuelo de tela a los ojos. Estoy a poco de lograrlo, pero él logra apresarme de las muñecas en el momento en que me estaba besando... y vaya que besa bien el condenado. Sus húmedos y cálidos labios logran que baje la guardia lo cual aprovecha y termino siendo yo la incapacitada para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así...—le reprocho haciendo un mohín ya que no voy a poder hacer lo que tenía en mente.

_«Pero... ¿y si le sigo el juego para salirme con la mía? Porque...». _Me besa con una fuerza deliciosa que logra hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre. Finaliza el beso y me muerde el mentón deliberadamente con esa delicadeza tan suya, tan exquisita que me hace ansiar mucho más.

_«Pero... ¿a dónde te vas?»_ pienso, al sentirlo alejarse.

Estiro la mano,buscándolo, y siento el sonido de su risa. Se burla de mi desgracia, porque es realmente una calamidad que me deje desprovista de su calor y de todas las sensaciones que incrementar el fuego líquido que estoy comenzando a sentir por la anticipación, logrando que haga un gesto de frustración y quiera llevar mis manos a ese punto la incomodidad.

Lo siento acercarse lentamente, estoy completamente expectante. Toma el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y comienza a morderla y besarla mientras me toma de la cadera pegándome a él, acariciando con fervor mis glúteos, logrando que haga gestos entre la excitación y el desconcierto, pero gana la excitación. Mi oreja es uno de mis puntos más sensibles y él lo sabe, me excita y me saca suspiros. El rozar con su entrepierna y sus caricias fuertes en mis glúteos hacen una combinación de lo más provocativa logrando que mis gemidos aumenten y mi respiración se acelere, mezclándose con la suya, creando una armonía.

De un momento a otro, me siento desprovista de apoyo ya que me levanta como si fuera una pluma y por inercia rodeo su cadera con mis piernas. El roce entre nuestros cuerpos sigue, su excitación es más notoria y me encanta. La destreza de sus toques me lleva al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Arde, mi piel se eriza y mi cuerpo es recorrido por un frenesí que me hace temblar... La fogosidad que emana de él, se marca en mí.

_«¡Dios mío!... a este paso me voy a venir..._ _y no hemos llegado a la mejor parte»_

Entre beso y beso logró sacarme el pañuelo que me coloco en los ojos y lo veo. Ahí está, en todo su esplendor, conmigo agarrada de su cintura mientras se deleita con mi clavícula y el borde de mis pechos. Una imagen de los más veo que está distraído llevo el pañuelo hacia atrás con un objetivo claro, mientras juego con sus hombros y clavo mis uñas en sus omóplatos. Esto de querer hacer algo cuando te besan y muerden de esta manera hace que sea todo más difícil y el doble de emocionante. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido cuando muerde mi labio inferior y cuando toma con un poco más de fuerza mis glúteos y me presiona aún más contra él.

_«¡Diablos! Es ahora o nunca»_

Con movimientos apenas perceptibles para él, lo voy guiando al taburete que se encuentra a su espalda y que él no ha visto, hasta que por fin cae sentado en él y yo a horcajadas en su regazo. Espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que planeo. Lo beso profundamente, recorriendo el interior de su boca, saboreándolo, excitándolo aún más ¿Y qué decir de mí? Estoy igual que él, deseosa de probarlo entero. Deslizo mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas y... ¡Bingo!

—¿P-pero qué...?— Abre los ojos y puedo ver su desconcierto en ellos, el cual se va transformando en certeza cuando se da cuenta de que ahora yo tengo el control de la situación. En su descuido... y que descuido, he logrado atarle las manos a la espalda porque para lo que tengo en mente, las manos, no van.

Trata de levantarse, pero no lo dejo.

—No, lobito... aún no hemos terminado. —le digo de manera sensual y coloco mi pie derecho con delicadeza en su entrepierna,privándolo de tal acción. —Esto recién empieza. —Apenas termino de decir estas palabras, muevo suavemente mi pie por toda su longitud, tanteando su tamaño y viendo como él da un respingo por la caricia.

—C-cerezo...Sakura... creo... creo que deberías tener...—No lo dejo continuar. Cuando él trata de decirme que no siga, acaricio un poco su entrepierna con el pie y después lo beso en el cuello, en los labios, y poco a poco comienzo a desabrochar el cinturón, el botón de su pantalón se abre y bajo la cremallera para que mis manos puedan tocarlo dónde él más lo necesita.

* * *

—C-cerezo... Sakura... creo que deberías tener... —¿Qué rayos iba a decir? No importa... el delicado dedo gordo de su pie está moviéndose alrededor de... Ay, madre santa... Si eso no fuera suficiente, me besa de nuevo en el cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos en los labios y muerde el inferior, con esto provoca que un gemido ronco salga de mi garganta y se mezcla con el suyo. Pero me derrite de puro amor al dar un par de besos suaves en mis mejillas. Muy inocente hasta ahí, pero entre todos los descuidos de los que fui víctima en los últimos minutos, está el no ver lo que planea con sus manos.

Lo está acariciando, por arriba de mis pantalones, al menos al principio. Luego con una pericia sorprendente se deshace del cinturón, y de cada mecanismo que mantenga mis pantalones en su lugar y sólo entonces descubro cuánto necesito deshacerme de ellos.

Estoy vuelto loco, creo que mi cerebro funciona un poco mal debido a que toda la sangre que debería oxigenarlo se encarga de darme la erección más impresionante que haya tenido hasta este día, y por supuesto, no soy el único que lo nota. Ella, primero audaz y confiada, hace toda la faena, pero apenas ve el efecto logrado en mí, se lleva las manos a la boca en un gesto difícil de interpretar mientras yo quedo totalmente expuesto, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! —Me dice sin descubrirse la boca, en un tono cercano a la compasión— Mira lo que te he hecho... —Eso que en un principio pienso que es empatía pronto degeneró en otra cosa que me hace sudar frío al volver a ver esa expresión tan poco común en sus ojos— Pero no te preocupes... estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria.

Se descubre el rostro, mostrándose en expresión y lenguaje corporal como una diosa magnánima y benévola, como la misma dueña del Nilo, y no es todo lo que descubre. Sé que está mirando mi rostro, pero estoy imposibilitado a verla a los ojos, estoy idiotizado en su abdomen, en su ombligo, en sus muslos... y ahora, gracias a un delicado movimiento de manos, en sus senos... esos pequeños y hermosos senos que yo considero como un sinónimo de perfección, y que en su inmensa misericordia me ha mostrado.

Serpentea de rodillas ante mí, roza su torso contra mi virilidad, me mira con sensualidad mientras lo hace, y yo simplemente no logro imaginar qué hacer. Sonríe sabiéndose mi dueña, tiene por recompensa mi desasosiego... y llega para ella la hora de darme mi premio por mi buen comportamiento.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —Exclamo. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que me embarga y es que es demasiado.

Lo ha tomado en un solo bocado, no es que esta actividad fuera nueva, pero es que ha sido tan profundo que me ha dejado viendo lucecitas, y no sólo eso, la succión, la cadencia, el entusiasmo puesto en la ejecución... es como si ella misma no pudiera con la necesidad de tenerme entre sus labios, como si hubiera un deseo masoquista de quedarse sin aire, y puedo escuchar el gozo en su dificultad para respirar y los gemidos ahogados que da mientras temo por la integridad del objeto de su afecto.

Me debato entre la vida y la muerte con esta tortura por varios minutos, ella no cesa en el esfuerzo, se separa finalmente dando una gran bocanada de aire, y yo la observo totalmente vencido ante su cabello alborotado y la sonrisa triunfal que dibuja.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —Pregunta mientras me acaricia con fingida inocencia.

¿Qué es lo que sigue...?

Creo que moriré esta noche. Y está bien... gracias a ella no tendré ningún arrepentimiento.

Se levanta y se da la vuelta, y retomando sólo un poco del baile levanta con delicadeza la parte posterior de la falda... y no hay más prendas ahí. Realmente venía lista para todo. No sé si concentrarme en la absolutamente discapacitante visión de su femineidad, en la perfección de sus curvas o en ese miserable dije en su espalda baja que sólo potencia su belleza... la respuesta fue en ninguna de ellas. Con el más absoluto descaro, uno que no había visto en ella hasta ese momento, coloca mi virilidad entre esas nalgas tan favorecidas por el atletismo y las excavaciones en terrenos escabrosos, frotándola entre ellas en una nueva danza.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito... creo que tengo al macho alfa... te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Y dichas esas palabras, se separa sólo un poco, con sus delicadas manos abre mi camino hacia su paraíso, y con una lentitud desquiciante finalmente concreta la unión. Es complicado decidir qué es lo que más me está matando, sus gemidos, ahora nada discretos y que me hacen pensar que ha alcanzado un par de orgasmos en estos minutos, la velocidad variable que ha impreso al acto, subiendo y bajando por toda mi longitud rápido para luego hacerlo lento y provocando con eso que deje escapar un gemido ronco desde el fondo de mi garganta, la simplemente sublime visión de ella cabalgando tal como lo hace, o que sigo atado de manos y no tengo más rango de acción...

Ha sido suficiente... haré mi parte. Demonios, ¡soy el alfa!, ¡ella misma me reconoció como tal!

Con fuerzas renovadas me sorprendo a mí mismo rompiendo el paño que me aprisiona, ella gira el rostro desconcertada mientras me pongo de pie, la levanto por la cintura y giro con ella para que ponga las manos justo donde yo estaba sentado unos segundos atrás. La embisto con fiereza, la escucho decir mi nombre a gritos, suplicante, me comprime con su vientre en un nuevo clímax mientras yo alcanzo el mío. Dejo salir toda mi semilla, abundante como no había sentido antes, haciéndome creer que perdí una libra de peso en consecuencia.

Ella hace ruiditos como si llorara, y por un momento pienso que la he lastimado, pero el sonido deviene en una risa dificultosa, mientras ella me mira por arriba de su hombro, con mechones de su cabello adheridos a su frente a causa del sudor. Sus ojos brillan como los tres reyes de Egipto, en el cinturón de Orión.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto pensando en mí mismo, que apenas me puedo mantener de pie.

—Sí... pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí.

—¿Eh?

—Lobito tonto... creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas.

Reímos como idiotas, pero me obliga a hacer lo que me pide.

Recostados sobre mi ropa, minutos después, charlamos sobre todo y sobre nada. Fue el encuentro más loco que hemos tenido hasta hoy, y ya me emociono como un niño pequeño en pensar qué tendrá preparado para mí la próxima vez.

—¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —Me pregunta mientras hace figuras con sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

—¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Veo cómo sus ojos se entrecierran y va perdiendo poco a poco la batalla contra el agotamiento. Y de qué otra forma iba a ser, debe estar exhausta luego de todo lo que hizo. Siento que nuestra ropa debajo de nosotros es un lugar un poco ingrato para pasar la noche, por supuesto, yo soy un animal incivilizado que lo haría así, pero Cerezo no.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos... —susurra con esa ternura que haría que comiera de su mano a la primera orden.

—¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo... pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Extrañado, la tomó en brazos y sigo las indicaciones que me da, guiándome tras bambalinas, encontrando una pequeña carpa hermosamente montada... ¿Cómo hizo para...? Ah, para que me rompo la cabeza, poderes divinos de la Reina del Nilo ante mí, y al parecer, la diseñadora oficial de dicha diosa no es otra que Daidoji, el arreglo tiene su firma por todas partes. Depósito a mi amada sobre las sábanas y entre los cojines, y yo vuelvo al lugar de la danza por nuestra ropa.

Cuando regreso, ella duerme con desenfado, luce tan angelical, tan inocente, ahí abandonada a sus sueños. Esperando que mis actos no sean mal interpretados, retiro toda la ropa que le queda encima, excepto por el arreglo del dije en su abdomen.

No hay palabras para describir la visión que queda ante mí cuando termino, y luego de contemplarla en su magnificencia por un par de minutos, igual de agotado me tumbo junto a ella para tomar la mejor siesta de mi vida.

* * *

A medida que acaricio su entrepierna con mi pie, siento que se va haciendo más grande y no puedo evitar sentir cierta anticipación. Mis manos sudan, mis piernas tiemblan y comienzo a pensar que, si dejo que los nervios me ganen, no voy a lograr lo que deseo. Por eso trato de que mis nervios se vayan de paseo y me meto en el papel de la diosa Isis para lograr mi cometido.

Comienzo a besarlo en el cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos que se ve que le gustan, beso sus labios mordiéndole el inferior y sintiendo como un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios y se mezclan con el suyo. De manera "inocente", le doy un beso en la mejilla para distraerlo, y lo logro. A medida que el beso se vuelve más fogoso, voy bajando mis manos por su abdomen marcado provocando que se estremezca hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Comienzo a desabrochar sin ningún titubeo el cinturón, los botones se despiden y muy lentamente bajo la cremallera dejando en evidencia su más que magnífica erección.

Me llevo una mano a la boca y trato de ocultar mi asombro. Por su gesto deduzco que piensa que estoy un poco desconcertada por lo que veo, por lo que no digo nada y lo observo así, expuesto con la bragueta del hermoso pantalón de vestir que trae puesto abierta y su erección en todo su esplendor solo para mí, y con las manos atadas a su espalda. Muy hermosa imagen la verdad.

—¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! — le digo sin apartar mis manos de mi boca. Y es que en verdad veo que el pobre está sufriendo por lo incómodo que debe estar con esa tremenda erección. —Mira lo que te he hecho.—Y lo miro directamente a los ojos, le muestro una actitud llena de sensualidad que nunca antes le he mostrado, provocando que trague grueso—. Pero no te preocupes... estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria. —termino de rematar esa frase con una mirada hambrienta, dirigida a su entrepierna.

Miro su rostro y veo que él no me mira, sus ojos están recorriendo mi abdomen, el movimiento que hago al ritmo de la música, y cada vez se desvía más abajo a mis muslos que se dejan ver por la poca tela. Sé que el dije en mi espalda baja lo tiene loco, pero como quiero que me mire más arriba, hago unos movimientos de manos y consigo que su atención cambie de rumbo y se centre en mis pechos. Despacio voy poniéndome de rodillas y rozo con mi torso su erección para provocarlo y verlo temblar de placer.

Ni corta ni perezosa, me llevo a la boca eso que tanto me gusta para deleite de ambos.

—¡Por todos los dioses!.— lo escucho decir mientras que con una sacudida de placer de su parte, atisbo que echa la cabeza para atrás y suelta un ronco gemido que provoca que la parte donde se concentran mis deseos, palpite por atención.

Mi intención no es ir suave, mi intención es que se derrita entre mis labios, saborearlo a más no poder, provocar en él espasmos de placer y que se venga en mi boca. Pero lo pienso mejor, si lo hago, la diversión se acabará rápido. Succiono solamente por unos segundos más, duro y fuerte, deleitándome en la tensión de sus músculos, en el embriagante sabor almizcle de su esencia, en los gemidos que salen de su garganta y en la cadencia de su cadera que viene a mi encuentro cada vez que voy más allá. Dejo de saborear su más que jugosa entrepierna y lo miro a los ojos, están nublados de deseo en su estado más puro.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —le pregunto de manera provocativa.

Su cara me dice que no sabe a lo que me refiero, por lo que me levanto de manera sensual y comienzo a mover nuevamente mis caderas. Retomo el baile solo un poco y con delicadeza y lentitud, más para provocarlo que otra cosa, levanto la parte posterior de la falda y dejo que mire que debajo de ella no hay nada.

Con todo el descaro que soy capaz de mostrar, coloco su virilidad entre mis nalgas y la froto de arriba a abajo provocando que gima más fuerte.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito... creo que tengo al macho alfa... te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Agarro su erección con mi mano, la guío a mi centro que está deseoso de tenerlo dentro y me hundo en él lentamente, sintiendo cada roce de piel con piel, cada gemido que escapa de nuestros labios, cada sensación de plenitud que siento cuando por fin estoy llena de él.

Lo monto de manera rápida y fuerte al principio, después bajo de intensidad para luego volver a incrementarla. Nuestros jadeos se intensifican, el choque de nuestras pieles me vuelve loca por lo que me entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Sorprendida, me giró cuando siento el ruido de algo rasgándose y veo con asombro como Syaoran se ha librado de las ataduras. Me toma de la cintura levantándose del taburete y gira conmigo, obligándome a apoyar ambas manos en el mismo lugar en el que segundos antes estuvo sentado. Me enviste con fuerza y profundidad, haciéndome gritar de placer mientras que nuestros cuerpos se unen en una danza de pasión y desenfreno que los dos no podemos controlar. Ambos llegamos al éxtasis juntos con un alarido de placer.

Me giro por encima de mi hombro y lo miro con todo el amor del que soy capaz de sentir por ese hombre, siento mi pelo pegado a mi frente por el sudor y le sonrío.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mientras siento que respira profundo para poder recuperarse.

—Sí... pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí.—le dije. Trato de ocultar una sonrisa que quiere salir de mis labios.

—¿Eh?.

—Lobito tonto... creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas—le termino de decir.

Ambos reímos como idiotas, pero lo obligo a que descansemos un rato.

Recostados sobre su ropa, minutos después, me enfoco en su voz mientras habla, es el sonido más maravilloso de la tierra y me hechiza por completo. Esto fue... no tengo palabras para describirlo. Fui osada, me sentí poderosa y puede que hasta le haya tomado el gusto.

La emoción me embriaga mientras me pregunto ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea lo demás que tengo preparado?

—¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —le pregunto mientras trazo garabatos con mis dedos en su pecho. Es algo que me gusta hacer cada vez que terminamos de amarnos.

—¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Comienzo a sentir pesados los párpados, pero no me quiero dormir, quiero seguir charlando con el hombre que más amo y con el que he vivido cosas increíbles. Pero se ve que Morfeo va a hacer de las suyas, lo miro con una sonrisa medio dormida.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos... —susurro porque ya el sueño me está venciendo.

—¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo... pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Me toma entre sus brazos mientras lo guío detrás de bambalinas, donde nos encontramos con la pequeña carpa hermosamente montada, decorada con almohadones, lienzos y sábanas. La verdad que Tomoyo se ha lucido en esto. Siento como me deja en la cama improvisada y sucumbo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

La mañana llegó abrazándolos con tanta delicadeza como la que ellos mismos compartían. Él fue el primero en reaccionar, hizo una rápida remembranza de la alocada noche anterior y no pudo sino sonreír con dulzura al ver a la mujer recostada ante él. Pensar en todo el esfuerzo depositado en la anticipación y ejecución del plan había conmovido su corazón hasta lo más profundo.

Dada su coyuntura en el momento, no se le ocurría cómo devolverle, aunque fuera un poco el esfuerzo... sólo había un modo.

Ella estaba teniendo un sueño. Uno bastante estimulante, por cierto, muy húmedo, muy romántico y bastante sensual. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba, y desenfadada sus manos hicieron camino por su abdomen para llegar a su lugar especial y terminar ella misma con sus inquietudes... pero alguien ya se estaba ocupando de eso.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar abajo, los iris ámbar de su amado la observan con afecto mientras la devora a besos. Eso explicaba la humedad.

—Buenos días, Cerezo. —Dijo por lo bajo, mientras repartía besos suaves por su monte de Venus— Perdona si no te esperé a desayunar.

Dicho esto, su lengua atacó con pasión el pequeño botón de placer que yacía a su merced, haciéndola estremecer y lanzar un tierno gemido al aire.

—Eres un atrevido. —Le respondió ella.

Sintió un par de dedos intrusos de su victimario entrar a ella, y apoyarse ahí donde las letras son importantes para los lugares, y presionaba con sus labios el mismo lugar, pero por fuera... la conocía tan bien, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba. La sensación era maravillosa, pero quería seguir...

Tomó su cabello con amoroso vigor, obligándolo a levantarse, y acercándolo hacia ella.

—Así no... —reclamó ella haciendo un hubo necesidad de esperar. Él había hecho todas las preliminares con eficiencia, así que solo entró haciéndola gemir de puro placer— Definitivamente Egipto es lo tuyo...

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Te mueves como los dioses...

—Bueno... tengo una diosa que complacer, una muy exigente.

Dejaron los diálogos por unos minutos. La interacción fue delicada, pero intensa, repleta de suspiros y besos, ella clava las uñas de su derecha en sus glúteos y con la izquierda alborota su cabello, mientras él trata de llegar lo más profundo posible, perdido en el calor y humedad indescriptibles de su vientre, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos, tomando con firmeza sus corvas y poniéndose sus tobillos en los hombros, logrando ir más profundo en ella, escuchando sus suspiros, y ella sonríe ante la sensación exquisita de ser penetrada con tanto amor y tanto cuidado en su placer, y corresponde con igual pasión.

Viéndolo perdido en el momento, ella comienza a susurrar cosas a su oído que harían sonrojar al mismo Marqués de Sade, ordenándole en términos más perversos que la haga suya, pidiéndole no que la llene, sino que la desborde en el final, creando en su cabeza imágenes en las cuales no sólo es su vientre sino su boca la que recibirá su amor de forma tan intensa, elogiando su virilidad y prometiendo que también entre sus pechos tendrá su lugar, cada oración es dicha con mayor dificultad que la anterior, pues ella misma se estremece y termina un poco cada vez ayudada de esos pensamientos y sintiendo como su amante la tritura por dentro con entrega total.

Un episodio diferente al de la noche anterior, pero igual de disfrutable y hermoso.

Después de muchos gritos y gemidos, caen los dos exhaustos y felices por lo que habían compartido.

* * *

Luego de la recuperación, mirando todo el arreglo, él pensó que realmente no se merecía todo aquello. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, había un inmenso esfuerzo en planeación y logística para transportarlo por unas horas al lugar de sus añoranzas, no sólo por la admiración misma que sentía por aquellas lejanas y misteriosas tierras africanas, sino porque gracias a sus pasiones por ellas y la posibilidad de conocerlas se había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Lo hecho en esa noche sólo refrendaba esos pensamientos. Egipto era su pasión, pero ella la divinidad a quién mostrar gustosamente pleitesía vitalicia.

Ella se levantó del lecho, cubriendo con una sábana su torso, pero permitiéndole a él deleitarse con la suave belleza de su espalda, sus hombros y sus omóplatos. Incapaz de resistirse, besó el camino de su columna con ternura.

—Deberíamos desmontar todo esto. —Le dijo ella casual.

—Esperemos un poco más, no es como si hubiera mucha prisa, ¿no?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que hay prisa! Tenemos que empacar, buscar tu pasaporte, dejar los encargos de tu trabajo y el mío resueltos... tenemos mucho que hacer por delante.

—¿Empacar?, ¿pasaporte...? De acuerdo, a menos que hayas matado a alguien para lograr todo esto y tengamos que escapar del país, me vendría bien una explicación.

Ella hurgó misteriosa debajo de uno de los cojines, mostrando triunfal un gran sobre, aún sin verlo, él sabía que eran boletos de avión y documentos de reservación...

—Seguiremos una vez más las estrellas, lobito. Volveremos a los templos que nos unieron al principio.

**Capítulo 5**

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización!


	8. Dualidad y Tomoyo

Sin lugar a dudas, tienen todo el derecho de odiarme. Tomó poco más de dos meses actualizar este relato, pero heme aquí. Esta vez es algo pequeño, pero significativo, que espero disfruten. Esta vez no puse retroalimentación, pero en el próximo, cuando lo publique (y lo haré, aunque no se cuando) tendrán una.

**Esta narración se desprende del inicio del capítulo 7 de Odisea de los Amantes de Oriente.**

Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta obra. ¡Hasta la actualización!

* * *

**Dualidad y Tomoyo.**

Esa era ella, ataviada en un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba su piel nívea, con su cabello arreglado en un tocado alto que dejaba caer cortinas de azabache sobre el escote que dejaba casi totalmente descubierta su delicada espalda. El ambiente estaba plagado del aroma propio de fragancias costosas, el piso de mármol del lugar era iluminado por las tenues luces ambientales de tonos cálidos que le daban esa exquisitez a la que estaba acostumbrada, y un enorme espejo reflejaba la parte trasera del lujoso sofá sobre el que descansaba después de la celebración, uno mullido y sumamente cómodo, en el cual esperaba sonriente a que finalmente llegara él a hacerle compañía.  
Eriol llegó sujetando un par de copas altas con un líquido dorado y burbujeante en ellas, dio una a su acompañante y la invitó a brindar.

—Por nosotros. —Indicó él, con ceremonioso júbilo, mientras chocaba delicadamente su copa con la de ella.

Bebieron el dulce dolor del alcohol, en cuyos vapores comenzó a volverse más fluida la charla, y lentamente iban desapareciendo las inhibiciones, mientras que cada argumento, cada broma iba aumentando la cercanía y el contacto, y la hacían más perceptiva a lo que sus sentidos miraban. su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, la eterna serenidad de sus ojos grises, su tez clara y las gafas que terminaban dándole ese aire intelectual que desde siempre le resultó la mar de interesante. Siempre tenía tema de conversación, y aún si no, lo improvisaba maravillosamente.

Pero las charlas comenzaban a volverse innecesarias, banales, poco trascendentes, mientras la esencia de la bebida se combinaba en el olfato de ella con la colonia dulce de él, que lenta, pero decididamente buscaba mayor acercamiento y contacto. Finalmente la alcanzó. hizo un suave movimiento para retirar la copa de su mano, mientras que con la otra se abría paso a través de su espalda descubierta, atreviéndose finalmente a buscar el favor de sus besos. Besos delicados, pero para nada inocentes, refinados, propios de un conocedor; manos diestras, sabias en las rutas a tomar a través de la espalda, cintura y caderas, aún a través del fino satén que la cubría.

Él no era el único atrevido para ese momento. Ella misma deshacía con inusitada maestría el nudo de su corbata, de tal suerte que en un par de tirones había eliminado la prenda. desabotonó la camisa, dejando al descubierto el delgado torso de piel blanca de aquel poderoso hechicero inglés, con la misma destreza se deshizo de las mancuernillas y echando al piso la prenda, y yendo directo por los pantalones.

Él fue más práctico, sólo tuvo que deslizar por los delicados hombros de la chica los tirantes del vestido, que de inmediato se deslizó por sus suaves curvas, dejando al descubierto el que quizás era uno de los más llamativos atributos de Tomoyo, sus espectaculares senos. Voluptuosos sin llegar a la exageración en proporción a su cuerpo. Presa de la ansiedad de poseerla, sepultó el rostro en la suave y firme carne de su pecho, comenzando a repartir besos y mordidas, obteniendo las primeras exclamaciones de ella.

Los pantalones de él cayeron a sus pies, y su ropa interior la siguió de inmediato. Una diminuta prenda negra era lo único que cubría a la chica en su zona más íntima. Eriol no tuvo siquiera que hacer un esfuerzo en romper uno de los delgados tirantes que la mantenían en su lugar.

Ella lo lanzó para que se sentara en el sofá y se fue a horcajadas sobre él, tomó el objeto de su deseo con la mano y con malicia jugó con él, haciéndolo víctima de una húmeda fricción contra la entrada a su paraíso, robándole gemidos ahogados, viendo con satisfacción como lo dominaba. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Inició la cabalgata del dominio, donde ella se sabía dueña y estipulaba el ritmo, la profundidad y la intensidad del encuentro, en tanto que él sólo podía limitarse a tratar de devorar sus pechos o apretar con fuerza sus glúteos, pero nada más.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirando momentáneamente en el espejo del fondo de la habitación… donde algo que no era precisamente un reflejo le era devuelto.

* * *

Esa también era ella, ataviada en una yukata ligera con entramados selenitas. Siempre fue de colores obscuros por cuanto favorecían a su piel clara. Su cabello suelto caía con armónica naturalidad sobre su espalda, y el corte de la prenda dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos de porcelana y sus delicados pies desnudos. La habitación estaba inundada del aroma a césped recién podado, a leña que crepitaba en la pequeña fogata a unos pasos de ella, e incluso a una reminiscencia de incienso, y el gran espejo ornamental que evidenciaba la composición completa de aquella habitación que parecía ser parte de una casa japonesa tradicional. Sentada sobre un hermoso tapete bordado, esperaba la llegada de él, ante la promesa de una estancia agradable luego de una pesada jornada de obligaciones.  
Kurogane llegó, se había refrescado un poco y ahora también vestía una yukata, en sus manos viajaba una pequeña ánfora de porcelana y dos vasos pequeños a juego, sake sin lugar a dudas. Luego de sentarse ante ella, con aquella inusual sonrisa torcida que sólo Tomoyo había tenido la oportunidad de ver, vertió el licor en los dos vasos, los tomaron con ambas manos como era la tradición, y bebieron.

Un poco más relajados, conversaban sobre el día, sobre sus ideas y proyectos. Quizás él no era un gran conversador, pero era un oyente ejemplar. La escuchaba embelesado, acercándose un poco más cada vez, hipnotizado, más que por su narración, por el timbre mismo de su voz. En algún punto tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos, para luego aspirar su aroma. Ella trataba de concentrarse en su relato, pero en algún punto esa concentración dejó de acompañarla. El cabello corto y alborotado del moreno ante ella, sus ojos rubí bajo ese ceño eternamente arrugado y la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba le erizaron la piel.

El primer contacto no fue un beso, sino que su nariz terminó detrás de la oreja de ella, entre su cabello, mientras que sus labios jugaban con su lóbulo auricular, haciendo que ella se encogiera mientras reía nerviosamente. Con delicadeza, la chica tomó el rostro de él, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, pero al intentar alcazarlo, él rehuyó, ampliando la sonrisa taimada que había mantenido desde el principio, lo hizo un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente cedió al deseo de la jovencita.

—Vamos a parar ahora. —Inició ella.  
—Eso es lo que tú crees. —Concluyó él.

Con aquella atemorizante fuerza que lo caracterizaba, la tomó por la cintura haciendo que se pusiera de pie de un tirón. La miró totalmente perdido en su exigua forma, sus formas delicadas lo embrujaban, y con la paciencia de un guerrero como era él, tomó los pliegues de la yukata, desanudándola de su cuerpo, caminando alrededor de ella mientras la tela abandonaba la piel tersa, de textura semejante a la de un durazno maduro. La prenda cayó haciendo un frufrú, dejándola en todo el esplendor de su belleza natural.  
Sensual, aunque un poco tímida, caminó hasta él e hizo lo propio con la yukata del hombre, descubriéndolo. La piel bronceada del coloso quedó ante ella, que trémula acarició los músculos de su abdomen y pecho (lugar que alcanzaba su rostro por la diferencia de estaturas), adornados por las cicatrices de tiempos no tan amables.

Ella intentó jugar también a rehuir, pero él la capturó apenas estirando un poco los brazos, robándole una carcajada en la maniobra de levantarla por la cintura, y llevarla a un pequeño mueble, ideal para lo que tenía planeado. Sus caricias eran fuertes, había un afán de sometimiento oculto en sus manos, que inclementes recorrían el vientre, las costillas y los senos de su amada, al tiempo que su boca y lengua recorrían con hambre los omóplatos y la columna de ella, mordiendo sus glúteos y acariciando con pasión su feminidad, comprobando que estuviera lista para recibirlo.

No tuvo oportunidad de negarse o negociar. En una sola embestida envainó su sable completo, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa y satisfacción, la puso de rodillas sobre el pequeño taburete para que sus caderas coincidieran mientras la poseía con todo su vigor, atada con sus musculosos brazos por la cintura y el cuello, mientras le devoraba las orejas y la parte trasera del cuello.

Era la danza del dominio, donde ella se sabía esclava y estaba completamente a merced de la fuerza y velocidad de su captor, indefensa ante el placer, y sólo capaz de enterrar las uñas en una piel demasiado acostumbrada al dolor como para ceder, pero nada más.

Estaba de frente al espejo, donde pudo observar un lugar diferente, donde pudo verse a sí misma en dos posibles vertientes, en dos potenciales universos… y en ambos, la única constante era ese clímax, cercano, inminente, inevitable.

* * *

Abrió los ojos dando una inspiración profundísima, suplicante de todo el oxígeno posible, sintiendo finas gotas de sudor poblando su frente.  
Confundida se incorporó. Poco a poco el presente volvía a ella, y finalmente pudo rearmar la escena que esta vez parecía parte del mundo real. Estaba en el camarote que compartía con Sakura, en camino a Londres desde Hong-Kong.  
Se tocó el pecho, tratando de recomponer su respiración dificultosa, y para distraer la mente de una ensoñación tan intensa, buscó la siempre pacífica faz de Sakura mientras dormía. Sakura, sin embargo, se revolvía en su propio camastro, en un estupor semejante al que Tomoyo seguramente experimentaba segundos atrás.

—Parece que no soy la única con sueños húmedos. —Dijo divertida, incorporándose y disponiéndose a dar un paseo por cubierta— Dulces sueños, pequeña Sakura, que Li sea más consistente contigo de lo que estos dos son conmigo.

Con cuidado abrió la escotilla, tratando de prevenir los rechinidos y con ello procurando que el sueño de su prima siguiera el divertido curso que tomó el de ella misma.

**Dualidad y Tomoyo.**

**Fin.**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios!


End file.
